Red and Black
by Craycrayskittlez
Summary: Enjolras and Eponine are in love, Grantaire loves Enjolras. What happens when Grantaire agrees to help Enjolras win over Eponine and everyone except Grantaire and Eponine seems to think that G/E are a couple?
1. Beginning

-Eponine-

Papa hit Azelma again. Her cheek is bruised and her back appears to be bleeding. Did he use his belt on her? No, he wouldn't use his belt on her. Right? I mean- Azemla is their favorite child, it's not like they try hard to hide that. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain. I know he would hit her, he would hit his own mother. But using his belt? He used it on me a few times but never Azelma.

"It's fine 'Ponine," she insists. "Just leave it alone," she says. But I can't. What did Azelma do anyway?

"Just tell me what happened Zelma,"I plead

Azelma is only a year younger than me, she's not stupid. She knows I won't drop this.

"Promise you won't do anything? Father will do worse to you and you know it," she asks, her voice has gone high from crying.

"I promise Azelma, but I have to know. And this has to end soon, before he beats us to death."

"Father was angry… when you were at the meeting. He said that he promised you to 'Parnasse and you have to… meet him tomorrow night."

"Why would you keep this from me Zelma?!" I exclaim, a little too loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Papa yells from downstairs. "You back Ninny?" Ninny is his pet name for me. He uses it in front of customers and 'business associates' to make them think that I mean something to him. We're at the inn so there will be a lot of customers -idiots- to fool.

"Yes Papa!" I shout loudly, trying to hide how scared I am.

"I'll talk to you about this later Zelma, it's important," I whisper urgently.

"Come down here Ninny, I need to talk to you," he says, trying to sound innocent. I am about to get the beating of my life. _Better me than Azelma_, I tell myself.

"Okay Papa!" I reply running down the stairs. What will he use to beat me this time?

"Ninny," Papa says as I come down, he glares at me.

"I need to talk to you, you little-" He's cut off when a rich looking customer comes through the door.

He's come here before, to recover from his hangovers I suppose. Grantaire.

He's one of the members of the friends of the ABC/ a bunch of silly school boys who are apparently fighting for 'slum like me' but don't even_ talk_ to most of us.

Grantaire talks to me, so does Marius. The rest occasionally talk to me, but not often. The biggest hypocrite of them all is their leader, Enjolras. He _never_ talks to us. He says hi to me a few times, but he says it coldly and I can tell that he has no interest whatsoever in talking to me. He looks at me constantly at the meetings, I disgust him_ that_ much? He always makes me feel so insecure and uncomfortable. Honestly, sometimes I doubt that he's a human. The only feelings that he shows is love for is precious _Patria_ and of course, passion for the stupid little rebellion.

I think Grantaire only goes to the meetings for alcohol and to talk to his friends. He's usually always drunk, but he's actually alright when he's sober. But I've known him for years and I've only seen him sober… I don't know, ten times?

"Hello Monsieur!" my father exclaims, rushing over to Grantaire. He knows how to get money from anyone, Grantaire is _very_ rich.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," replies Grantaire with a grin. Is he being rude or is he _really_ drunk? People know better than to mess with Papa, he's feared all over Paris. Not by the law obviously, but he_ owns_ the streets of Paris.

Papa glares at him. "Do you want a room?"

"Yes, why thank you so very much Mademoiselle." He's just trying to annoy Papa now.

"Ten francs a night," Papa says gruffly.

"That's very expensive, Mademoiselle." He sees me and gives me a wink.

"You don't want a room?" Papa grunts.

"No, I'll pay," he replies with a smirk.

"Half upfront," Papa orders while Grantaire hands him seventy francs.

"I want a week, all paid up front," Grantaire replies. I gasp. Grantaire knows what it's like here, Papa will try to take all of the money from Grantaire that he can, he knows that. He usually only comes to recover from hangovers and he usually just keeps in his room for that. But a week? Grantaire has a house, so why?

Even papa gives a slight gasp. "A week?" he asks.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that, Mademoiselle?"

"No," he says, probably doing everything that he can not to punch Grantaire, I can just imagine the anger boiling up inside him. Being insulted by a drunk in front of customers and more importantly his 'business associates'/ his gang of thieves who rob innocent people, that includes poor people with hardly a penny to their name. Papa takes every little thing they have.

"I'll be going to my room then," he replies calmly with a hint of that smirk that he gets whenever he wins something that he really should have lost, or of course when he makes a highly respectable or feared man look like the complete idiot that he really is.

Grantaire may be a drunk, but he doesn't miss much, he notices the tiny things that drive each person completely mad. With Papa there are a number of things, he gets very angry easily so making him mad isn't a very hard job. Azelma and I seem to make him angry just by breathing.

And of course when this is happening, Mama is flirting with some rich man, taking money from his pockets while they're in what would appear to most people as a kiss full of passion and love, but I know Mama, she's very good at tricking foolish me. I try to sneak upstairs, hoping that Papa will forget about it all.

"'Ponine!" Azelma exclaims. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he do to you? What happened? I heard shouting- who was it? There was a new customer wasn't there?"

"God Zelma, one question at a time maybe?" I reply with a small smile.

"Fine," she huffs. "First question: are you okay?"

"Yes," I laugh.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"What did he do?"

"Am I under interrogation now?"

"If that's what you want to call it, yes. What did he do?"

"I don't know, he was going to do something when a drunk customer came."

"Okay… and-"

"No more questions Zelma, I can't take much more, I'll just tell you everything that happened. And if you insist on asking more questions when I'm done ask away, but I'll probably only know as much as you." I then tell her everything that happened.

"Why would he buy the whole week?"

"God Zelma." I repeat, "I know as much as you about this."

"Why don't we ask him?"

"He's drunk, Zelma. It's best to stay out of his way."

"In the morning?"

"No. Not that soon, what about the afternoon?"

"Fine 'Ponine," she replies, climbing into bed.

**What do you think? :P If you like it please review, i love reading them! xD If you didn't like it please tell me why, but still give it a chance. I promise it gets FAR better.**


	2. To Love Someone You Shouldn't

-Enjolras-

I wonder where Grantaire is. We share a house so he should be back. We share a house to save money, but admittedly, we have more money than we need, although having extra money isn't really a bad thing, university fees are getting more expensive. I hate to admit it, but I miss the drunk. He's good to talk to, even when he's drunk. I figured he would be recovering from a hangover in his room, but he's not around.

He's good to talk to when he's drunk because he can't remember any of it when he's sober and I really don't want the world knowing some of the things that I say, my secrets. Everyone has secrets no matter how big or small. But everyone has that one big secret that they wouldn't even tell a drunk, or even a baby.

Mine, for example, my father is a murderer who escaped from prison two years ago after he was sentenced to death. He came to my house to stay, he stayed here for a month, but then it wasn't safe to stay any longer. There was that inspector Javert who was always snooping around, especially to any members of the friends of the ABC.

As the leader of friends of the ABC he stalked me often, in disguises. He seems like a smart man, but he doesn't know that I would recognize him anywhere.

I pride myself on knowing my enemies, Javert being one of the major threats. I watch what I say or do very carefully when he's around, one slip and it's over.

Just imagine, you're walking on a very old bridge that's over a volcano, the bridge could fall at any minute. You would fall into the volcano at one false step. With Javert, one wrong word and I'm sent to prison, maybe everyone in the friends of the ABC. You can never be too careful.

I honestly have no idea where my father is now, but I know that he's alive. Murderer or not, he's my father and it was self-defence. The first killing was when a man came to him with a knife, he flipped the man, grabbed the knife and slit his throat, I saw it. I was only eight.

The other murders were when the police were trying to arrest him, he said he wanted to protect me, said I would die if he went to jail, said I would be sent to live on the streets and I would die there.

He was eventually captured after three years on the run. He escaped prison after nine years and came to find me, I was better off without him, he realised that and left, leaving me a note explaining everything. I haven't seen him in two years now.

If that man didn't randomly attack him, none of this would have happened, why did he have to choose my dad? He may not have been the best father but he was better than my mother, I haven't seen her in five years. I used to visit her house often but we never really cared for each other, I was angry at her because she abandoned me and father when I was only six.

Father was wrong, I survived without him, mother sent me money. I don't know if I could have survived without her though.

I've told my friends that father is alive and lives with mother, she remarried.

-Azelma-

"Eponine? Eponine!" I shout, trying to get her out of bed.

"What Zelma?" she asks, sounding tired.

"You've been asleep for ages, its afternoon."

"So? Papa doesn't want me does he?" she asks nervously.

"No!" I answer quickly. "We were going to talk to Grantaire."

Eponine smiles, she does that smile when she figures something out.

"And why do you care so much?" she smirks.

"I just wanted to know why, you know..." I answer quietly.

"Hm…" she says, looking like she's trying not to laugh. "Why can't you like a guy who's your age?"

"Huh?" I stutter.

"Don't pretend Zelma, let's go talk to him quickly then."

How does she find out everything? I'm not that obvious am I?

She walks out of our room, going to the room where he's staying, I run out of our room following her.

"Wait up 'Ponine!"

-Grantaire-

There's a loud knock on my door, waking me up. For an inn so expensive it's not very good service. I decide to ignore it, but they're not very patient and eventually they open the door themselves. It's the Thenardier's daughters, Eponine and Azelma, I do need to talk to Eponine about Enjolras, I promised I would help him. But I'm so tired...

"Go away," I throw a pillow at them and dive beneath the covers.

"That's rude." Says Azelma.

"Why thank you, I try," I smirk, I don't need sass from a little kid.

"Azelma wanted to talk to you," Eponine explains with a smirk. Azelma gives a mad, bright red blush.

"You don't need to hide that you want to talk to me," I say with a grin at Eponine.

"You wish, Grantaire," Eponine smirks.

"I need to ask you something," Azelma states, looking nervously between the two of us.

"Have fun you two," Eponine grins as she leaves the room.

I really don't want to talk to her.

"So you wanted some of this?" I ask, pointing at myself.

"No," she says quietly, sounding like a tiny little chipmunk. Her blush turns an even deeper red.

"So...What?"

"I just… um... wanted to know why you bought a week to stay here, you have a house."

I resist the urge to punch her square in the face.

"I have to talk to Eponine."

"Oh," she says quietly, she doesn't question me further asking things like "But why did you have to buy a room here for a week?" or "why do you need to talk to her?

"Do you want me to get her?" she asks.

"Yeah, thanks." She hurries off to get Eponine.

* * *

"What?" Eponine snaps.

"I just needed to talk to you, sweetheart."

"I don't have any business talking to drunks."

"Okay, I won't be drunk." I state.

She doesn't say anything but the confused look on her face tells all.

"I have a friend.." I start.

"You finally made a friend, I'm so happy for you," she interrupts.

"That's not very nice." I say, putting on an overly dramatic pout.

"Why thank you, I try," she says, mocking my earlier words.

"I really need to talk to you Eponine," I say, I should get this over with.

"I'm listening," she says, sitting on my bed.

I promised Enjolras that I would try to get them together. I promised him, I can't back down now. _She's perfect for Enjolras, _I think. Despite how much I love my Apollo, I want him to be happy.

"You know Enjolras right?" I ask.

"The one with the speeches," she confirms.

"Yeah, well he was wondering if you wanted to meet with him sometime." God I suck at this. Next time I'll repeat word for word what Enjolras says, maybe I shouldn't have gotten drunk when he told me that, I can't remember a word of it.

"He was?" she doesn't seem to believe me.

"Yes," I reply "I don't know what for, but you could find out," I lie.

"Okay," she replies, "oh and don't go near my parents unless you want to lose everything you have with you." And she leaves the room.

"No Grantaire, she belongs with Enjolras, Enjolras will never love you," I tell myself.

**Sorry, there will be more action in the next chapters, the first two were mainly introductions, hope you like it though :P**


	3. Moving Away

-Azelma-

What did Grantaire want with Eponine? What did they do? Eponine looks like a mix between happy and surprised.

"What happened?" I ask.

She just laughs. Why's she so annoying sometimes?

"Please Eponine," I plead, which is greeted by more laughter

"Stop shouting Zelma," she eventually says. It's irritating how calmly she says it.

"Tell me then."

"It's none of your business Zelma. Now shut up before papa hears."

Eponine can be so stubborn sometimes. But I've learnt not to argue with her, if she's going to tell you something she'll tell it to you exactly when she wants to, no sooner no later.

-Enjolras-

Where the hell is Grantaire? He's been gone for ages. Combeferre will probably know, for some reason he seems to know everything that's going on.

* * *

"I heard he's at the Thenardier's," Combeferre answers. "What do you want with him anyway? He's probably drunk again."

"I need to ask him something," I answer.

"Well you'll need good luck if you want him to be sober," he warns as I exit the café.

I don't need to ask him anything, but he's usually not gone for too long. And honestly, I need his help for arranging the meeting, I know why he's at the Thenardier's though. I know the Thenardiers, they'll try to take every single thing I have with me, I'll have to sneak past them. They would probably make me pay just to visit Grantaire.

* * *

"I was wondering when you would come asking," Grantaire greets as I enter the room.

"Why are you here?" I ask, playing dumb.

"I did tell you I would help with Eponine, didn't I?"

"Yes," I quietly answer. I feel so stupid, getting Grantaire to 'get a girl' for me.

"She's going to meet you at the café tonight," He grins.

"Did I say I was okay with that?"

"Come on Enjolras, she'll be at the meeting and you can actually talk to her when it's over."

"I don't like fixed up dates, Grantaire."

"It won't really be a date."

"What then?"

"Just talking."

"Ok…"

-Eponine-

Azelma won't stop asking me what happened. I love Azelma but she never knows when to shut up. Eventually, I can't take it anymore and leave the room. It's not worth seeing papa so I knock on Grantaire's door. There's a pause and I can hear muttering.

"Who's that?" asks Grantaire eventually.

"Eponine," I answer impatiently. There's another pause and I can hear more muttering and shuffling. Eventually someone opens the door. It's not Grantaire.

"Bonjour Eponine," says Enjolras.

"Hello Enjolras," I reply. "Can I come in?"

He looks behind him, probably at Grantaire, I can't see past him. "Okay," he replies, nodding his head slowly.

"Thanks," I say, walking in. "You wanted to talk to me? Since you're here you could now."

"Yes," he confirms, I can't stop staring at his eyes, they're so blue. He looks at a bruise on my cheek. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I say nervously.

"It's something, so what?" Grantaire asks.

"Shut up Grantaire," snaps Enjolras. There's a look of sadness in Grantaire's eyes.

"I should go," I say, leaving his room quickly.

"Eponine wait!" Pleads Enjolras. but I don't listen.

-Grantaire-

If Enjolras really doesn't know how Eponine got the bruise he must be almost as thick as Marius. _Everyone _ knows that Thenardier hits them, that's why Gavroche ran away from him.

"You know he hits her, right?" I ask when I can't stand Enjolras' glaring anymore.

"Of course I know, but how could I_ not_ mention the bruise?" He replies.

I don't know what to say for once.

"We need to take her away from here and bring her sister too," he says.

"To stay with us?" the idea is almost laughable.

"Yes… Maybe… Yes," he answers, sounding unsure of himself.

"And how do you intend to do that?" I scoff.

"If I can get them to agree, we'll sneak them out."

"_If they agree." _I repeat.

"Can you ask them? I don't know which room is theirs."

I laugh a little bit. "Ok, but you really are hopeless Enjolras," I reply, leaving the room.

He opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself.

I knock on their door, almost immediately it opens.

"Grantaire!" Azelma exclaims.

"Hi Azelma, can I talk to you and your sister?"

She smiles. "Okay! Come in."

When I go in, I don't waste time. "Your father hits you."

"Only sometimes," Azelma says quietly, giving Eponine a nervous glance.

"Don't Zelma, yes he hits us. A lot. Many people get hit; many get worse. What's it to you?" Eponine asks.

"Well, Enjolras and I were wondering if you wanted to stay with us instead," I answer.

"Thank you!" Azelma exclaims.

"Papa won't let us," Eponine states simply.

"We could sneak you out," I answer.

"See Eponine? It's fine," says Azelma.

"We don't want to be any trouble," Eponine says, giving her sister a look that could kill.

"You won't, please?" I ask.

"Please Eponine?" Azelma asks.

Eponine pauses, thinking. "Okay," She sighs.

* * *

**It will get better _really soon _I promise!**


	4. Moving In

-Eponine-

We're finally leaving. Finally escaping from papa. I got a bag for Azelma and I to put our things in, but then I realized that we don't really have anything to bring. The only clothes we have are the ones that we're wearing and we don't really own anything else. I thought about bringing some food, we do owe them at least something, but Grantaire wouldn't let me, he said that they have more than enough food and more than enough money if they run out. He said that our papa would notice any missing food at all, it's not like we have much to go round.

So that leaves me and Azelma with nothing to bring, it's actually a little embarrassing, but I have bigger problem than not owning much. I can't help but wonder why they're being so kind to us, we hardly even know each other. I feel like Azelma and I would be a burden, but they did ask us and Azelma was begging me so it was near impossible to refuse.

Plus, it's not like I'm complaining about finally escaping from Papa, especially for Azelma's sake, I don't know how much more beating she could stand. There was one time when it was really bad, worse than ever, Papa was very angry that night.

_I was gone at the Les Amis ABC meeting, so he used Azelma as a punching bag instead. It was so bad that I had to sneak her out to Joly, no proper doctor would help her, I knew that. He would look at us with disgust, we are urchins after all._

_I didn't waste any time looking for a proper doctor, Azelma needed help fast so I went straight to Joly, he's training to be a doctor._

_We didn't know each other very well but he helped us, and for free. I'll never forget that, he saved Azelma, I still owe him. This is why we must escape Papa._

-Grantaire-

What the hell is taking them so long? They said they would come, said they would only be a few minutes to get their stuff or whatever.

Well, that was a lie.

They've been in there for a bloody hour at least. I knock on the door impatiently.

"Hurry up in there!" I eventually shout, when I honestly feel like I can't wait any longer.

"Just a minute!" I hear one of them shout, I think it was Azelma, but I'm not sure.

"There," says Eponine, opening the door, it was definitely Azelma before then.

I notice that I'm just standing here, glaring at Eponine. "Took you long enough," I eventually say.

I notice that they don't even have anything with them as the walk out. "You don't even have anything with you! What were you doing the whole time?" I ask.

"Just saying bye to the place and thinking," Azelma replies.

"For an hour?" I ask, scoffing.

"Yes, now can we hurry up before Papa wakes up? If he wakes we're never getting out," interrupts Eponine.

"As you wish, Mademoiselle," I smirk.

-Enjolras-

I feel awful, I think that Grantaire loves Eponine and here I am asking for his help with her? He said he would and I can tell that he's trying to, he just can't resist the urge to flirt. I can't blame him, he can do what he wants to. I need to stay focused on the revolution anyway, that's what's most important for now at least.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Grantaire couldn't care less about the revolution, except of course that he thinks it will kill his friends. He admits what he really thinks when he's drunk, but it has to be really drunk. It's no secret that he doesn't care, but he doesn't go around telling everybody that he thinks we're all going to die.

Grantaire told me to go to the house while he gets the girls to come, but I think he just wants to get out of tidying before they come.

* * *

They're taking ages, Thenardier didn't wake up did he? If he did they're in _**big**_ trouble and I'm awful for not helping them. I'm sure it's fine though, Grantaire's good at sneaking past people, he can be quiet and sneaky when he wants to.

* * *

Finally, there's a knock on the door.

_"Please let it be them,"_ I think. They've been gone for about an hour.

"Enjolras, open the damn door." Yes, it's them, that's definitely Grantaire. I open the door to see a glaring Grantaire.

"Don't smile too much," I smirk.

"Don't worry, wasn't planning to," He smirks back, walking in, Eponine and Azelma trailing behind.

**Ohh Enjolras thinks that Grantaire loves Eponine? I laughed out loud writing that, he's the new Marius! Ha.**


	5. Settling In

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but I had a ton of exams! Please keep reviewing, they are all that keeps m sane through exams! **

-Eponine-

Their house is _huge_, Enjolras said they lived a simple life, didn't spend much money, lived in a small house. That was an obvious lie.

It's almost amusing how they see the house so plain and, well – small and simple, but the look on Azelma's face tells that she agrees with me. They really weren't kidding when they said that there was more than enough room for us.

"It's amazing!" Azelma gasps as we walk in. God Azelma, can you ever keep your mouth shut? They think this is a simple house, act like it's simple.

Enjolras chuckles. "It's only a simple house I'm afraid."

"But it's HUGE!" she exclaims. Why won't she shut up? She _has_ seen a house before.

-Azelma-

THEIR HOUSE IS HUGE! But when I tell them this, Enjolras chuckles, Grantaire laughs and Eponine glares at me. If looks could kill I would be dead.

They treat me like I'm only about eight, I _am_ only one year younger than Eponine, there's no huge difference.

-Grantaire-

It's a little amusing how excited Azelma is reacting, I can tell Eponine really wants to as well though, but she's giving Azelma a truly terrifying glare. I really am trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. This whole day seems like it will be awkward, Azelma being _way_ to excited, Eponine wanting to strangle her and Enjolras looking so nervous. That's not a very good mix. This looks like a good a time as any to get drunk, I go to the beer cabinet in the kitchen.

-Enjolras-

This looks bloody awkward.

I see Grantaire will be no help, he's just going to get drunk as usual.

"Do you want to choose your rooms?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay," Azelma replies, I think she's finally calming down.

"Sure, Eponine answers, finally stopping from glaring at Azelma.

"Follow me," I order, walking up the stairs.

-Azelma-

We follow Enjolras up the stairs.

"This is my room," he tells us, pointing at a door. "And this is Grantaire's," he continues, pointing at another door.

"Can I have this room?" I ask, going into a room with a large window.

He nods and says that I can.

"Thanks," I beam, walking into the room.

There's already a bed and wardrobe in here, this is GREAT!

-Eponine-

I see a room beside the one that Azelma chose. "Can I have this one?"

"No!" he answers, shouting a little. What's his problem? I only asked.

"Okay…" I reply quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Sorry," he says quickly. "That room is… taken."

"By who?"

"It's my, ah... study."

"Okay, that just leaves this one," I reply, pointing at a room between Enjolras and Grantaire's rooms.

"Yeah, okay," he replies, sounding nervous. What's wrong with him?

I go into the room, there's a bed and wardrobe in there already. They must have got it ready for me and Azelma.

* * *

"I've got to go, there's a meeting tonight." Enjolras tells me and Azelma. "Wait here okay?"

"Why?" Azelma asks.

He pauses for a moment. "It might be dangerous, now I have to go – see you later,"he says nervously, rushing out with a very drunk Grantaire trailing behind him.

"What do you want to do?" I ask once they leave.

"Take a nap," Azelma replies, going into her room. I can't help but laugh.

I decide to explore the house, it will give me something to do for at least a while. There's the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, Azelma's room, Grantaire's room, Enjolras' room, my room and the mysterious room (aka Enjolras' 'study') I go to Grantaire's room first, it's horrible. There's clothes lying everywhere and it looks impossible to find anything, well I won't stay in _here for long. Next Enjolras' room._

Everything here looks so neat and tidy, the opposite of Grantaire's. I look in his wardrobe for some reason I can't quite explain.

"Well hello," I laugh when I see what's inside. Dresses. And loads of them, loads of different colours too, pink, purple, blue, red, green, yellow, there's loads.

So Enjolras has a little secret? It's actually pretty funny, I really want to tell him that I've saw them, but I really shouldn't – does Grantaire know? Does he wear dresses too? I can just picture them both trying on the dresses, it's hilarious. Some of them are actually quite pretty. So this is what he spends his money on. I look around his room to see if there's any more, I find a load of makeup in a box.

I can't help but giggle as I leave the room. I think about the dresses and makeup so much that I forget to look in Enjolras' 'study.'

* * *

Azelma comes into the living room, I consider telling her about the dresses, but I can't. If Enjolras wants to keep it a secret, I have to keep it a secret. Presides, Azelma would tell _everyone, _the girl can't keep her mouth shut.

"Hi 'Ponine," she greets.

"Hi Zelma," I reply. "Have a good nap?"

Her face lights up, "THE BEST! Their beds are so comfortable! Especially compared to the ones at home..." she trails off.

I laugh, "I see you enjoyed it then."

She giggles and goes back to her room without another word.

Mama always spoiled her at least a little bit, she stopped spoiling me when Cosette left the inn. I guess it kinda shows by how we act, I act years older while she acts years younger, it's not like Zelma had it easy after Cosette left though.

I go back to Enjolras' room to see if I can find anything else. When I go in the first thing I do is look at the dresses. When I turn around to look at them I hear someone.

"_Who are you!?" _

* * *

**:O Who could it be? So is Enjolras really a cross- dresser? -Chuckles to self-**

**Enjolras: I am not a cross-dresser!**

**Me: Shh!**

**Grantaire: Spoiler alert, gosh Enjolras.**

**Eponine: Leave the poor readers alone. **

**Enjolras and Grantaire- *Sigh* fine.**


	6. Meeting Someone New

**A kinda short chapter, but better than nothing xD**

-Eponine-

"_WHO ARE YOU?" _she repeats, squealing louder than before.

It's a girl – I don't know her. She has long curly blonde hair, she looks rich. She's wearing a light blue dress and her hair is neatly brushed – she's definitely rich.

"I- I—uh_…" _I stutter.

"Please! Just don't hurt me, take what you want!" she squeals, covering her face with her hands. Wow, she's pathetic.

"I… I won't hurt you," I murmur.

"Then what do you want?" she asks, slowly removing her hands from her face.

"Nothing – Enjolras and Grantaire said my sister and I could stay here for a while," I reply.

"You're Eponine?" she asks.

"Uh… yes, how did you know?" I ask.

"Oh Enjolras told me about –" she stops herself. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I ask.

"Yeah." She replies. "Do you want a makeover?" she asks, changing the subject, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes!" she replies, grabbing a makeup bag.

"Oh so the dresses and makeup are yours?" I ask, giggling a little.

"Of course!" she replies. "You didn't think they were Enjolras', did you?"

"Psh, no," I reply, quietly.

She grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom.

"Here – you can take a bath if you want," she instructs, showing me different creams to use. She giggles and leaves the room.

I don't know the last time that I had a bath, it's been over a year at least. There's so many different creams, I wasn't paying much attention when the girl was showing me. I still don't know her name, I feel a little bad about not knowing it. I decide to just not use any, water will be fine anyway, at least for now.

* * *

I get out and grab a white robe that the girl left for me, I really have to find out her name. I don't realise how long I was in there until I see that Enjolras is back. The meetings are usually about two or three hours long at least.

"Hi 'Ponine," he greets as he sees me walk out, my cheeks burn up. "I see you met Elle." He adds, beckoning to the girl. So she's Elle.

"Uh… yes," I stutter.

"I have to tell you something," he tells me.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh I'll give you two privacy," Elle giggles as she walks away.

"Well it's-" Enjolras begins but is interrupted when Azelma walks in.

"Bonjour Enjolras!" she beams as she walks in. Why does Azelma flirt with everyone she meets?

"Hi Azelma," he says quietly.

"What is it Enjolras?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says and mutters something else under his breath that I can't hear. "If only she-" is all I heard him muttering.

"Are you sure?" Azelma winks at him.

"Yes," he says as he rushes out of the house.

-Grantaire-

I leave the café about half an hour after Enjolras, he left a little early. When I go back to the house, Enjolras is rushing away.

"Oh h-" I start, but he pushes past me. Did he even see me? "Enjolras?" I ask. He runs off somewhere, I have no idea where.

"Grantaire!" Azelma squeals as I walk in.

"Bonjour," I reply, desperately not wanting to talk to her.

"Where were you?" she inquires.

"The café," I reply. "Where's Eponine?"

Her smile fades a little. "She's upstairs. In her room."

"Okay," I reply.

"Why?" she asks.

"I have to ask her something." I mutter, going up the stairs.

I remember promising Enjolras something, but I don't remember what. I was way too drunk.

I need to remember _don't make promises when your drunk._ That's a good life lesson. When Enjolras comes back he'll be expecting me to have done whatever it was that I promised. It was probably something stupid like _don't be late for meetings anymore _or_ to study more._

I hope it's nothing important anyway. Maybe it would be best off I was drunk as often as people think I am. I could zone these kind of things out and no one would expect me to do anything.

-Elle-

Why would Enjolras invite some random street rat to stay at our house? You would think he would ask his _sister_ if I agreed. Enjolras never even gives girls a second glance and now he's inviting one to stay at our house? WHAT IS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD?

It might have been Grantaire, but I doubt it. Enjolras would have at least had to have agreed and the girl _did_ say Grantaire _and _Enjolras. I really do hate him sometimes.

It's not _proper_ for a woman to be living with a man when they're not married. It's different because I'm his sister. But her? She's just an urchin. I don't think he even knows what he's done, he's so _pure_. He's never even had a woman, he's clueless about this kind of thing.

I saw Grantaire looking at her, he's never looked at me like that before. He must love her. I can play nice if I have to, but I'm getting rid of her.

**So now Elle also thinks that Grantaire loves Eponine? Wow... Please review! **


	7. The Want For Revenge

**Sorry it took a while to update, I'm working on another fanfiction 'Miserables high' (Sneaking in some advertising there) But don't worry, I'll update as much as I can there's more i want to do with Elle.**

* * *

-Eponine-

I'm eight again. I'm wearing the pretty blue dress that papa bought for me, he lifts me up and spins me round.

"I love you Ponine, you know that?" He asks as he spins me round.

I giggle. "Of course papa!"

"That's my girl." He smiles, setting me down and ruffling my hair. Then he goes back to the inn.

Now I'm thirteen. I'm wearing the same ugly rags that I wear every day. I walk into the inn with my head hanging low, I didn't get enough money today. Two sou is definitely not enough.

"How much did you get today, you little brat?" Papa asks, approaching me.

"T… Tw… Two sou papa." I stutter.

"Two bloody sou? What the hell will _that_ get us?"

"I'm sorry papa, I'll try harder papa," I plead.

"That's not good enough!" he shouts.

"Sorry Papa," I cry. He raises his hand. But no, he won't hit me, he loves me, I'm his little girl. He's never hit me. Never. He wouldn't. No.

He slaps me across the face.

"Eponine? Eponine!" Enjolras shouts, waking me up. It was a dream, I'm fine. No, it's a memory. Papa used to love me, I used to love him. Then the first time he hit me. I wake up with sweat pouring down my face.

"Sorry," I say quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes." No.

-Enjolras-

I wake up to Eponine's screaming, so I rush into her room to see if she's alright. She seems to be fine, but I have no idea to comfort her, she looks very shaken up, to say the least. I consider giving her a hug, but it would probably be awkward and make her uncomfortable. "What happened?" I eventually ask.

She frowns, "just a bad dream."

"Oh. Grantaire gets night terrors too, " Why would I say that? Grantaire doesn't want anybody to know. It just slipped out.

"He does?" she asks, brown eyes looking up at me.

I can't lie now. I nod my head. "Do you want some water? That usually helps Grantaire."

She nods. "Thank you Monsieur."

"No need to call me Monsieur, I don't like formalities." I reply quickly, without hesitation.

"Okay, sorry mon-" she stops herself and blushes. "Enjolras."

"I'll get the water then," I say, breaking the awkward silence and rushing off to the kitchen. God I can't even talk to her without going bright red. I've never even gave a woman a bloody second glance – until there was Eponine. I'm going crazy with it all, especially because she loves Marius. Everybody knows that. The most annoying thing is that Marius doesn't love her back, that idiot doesn't even know what he's got. I try to push those thoughts away and pour her a glass of water.

"Thank you mon- Enjolras," She smiles when I return.

"It's okay, Eponine, I reply. "Do you need anything else?"

"No – I'm fine," she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Well… never mind - I shouldn't," she says nervously.

"It's okay, you can do whatever," I reply quickly.

"Could I sleep in your bed tonight?" Now that, I wasn't expecting.

"Uh… You mean – um…" I stutter, not knowing what to say.

"Oh no! Not like THAT, just to keep the bad dreams away?" she asks, sounding like a young child.

"Well… Uh… Okay." Shit. Why did I say yes? What did I just agree to? I'll never hear the end of it from Grantaire if he sees. But there's no harm. Right?

-Eponine-

I'm trying to try so hard not to burst out laughing. I had an idea to make Enjolras freak. It's hilarious! He's so uncomfortable, I really do feel a little bad though. But it's worth it. It's just too funny, he's stuttering now. "Thanks!" I beam, skipping into his room. This wouldn't have been as funny with anyone else. It's because it's Enjolras, or the 'marble statue', he's so pure, I doubt that he's even bedded a woman. I hop onto his bed and he nervously comes in beside me.

-Grantaire-

That bloody Elle wakes me up at bloody five in the bloody morning. She's a bloody demon.

"Wake up Grantaire!" she shouts, playing with my hair.

"Go away Elle," I murmur.

She gives me a sad look. "Why? I thought you would want to get up early to see your little girlfriend," she snaps. God this girl has issues.

"And who might that be?" I ask.

"Eponine!" she snarls.

I stay silent.

"Well she doesn't like you! She loves Enjolras!" she spits. How the hell is this freak Enjolras' sister? I know that she and Enjolras are in love, it's not Eponine that I love though anyway.

"What?" I ask.

She grabs my arm and pulls me into Enjolras' room. "See for yourself, you bastard!" she yells.

Enjolras lying in bed. Wow. Oh, and Eponine. Eponine? With Enjolras? In his bed? Were they…? No. Enjolras is too damn pure, he loves her but the guy is too goddamn 'pure' to do that.

"Epo-" I start.

"Shut it you idiot," she whispers harshly, dragging me away.

"Were they…?"

"Yes. See? She doesn't love you. What else could they be doing?" she snaps. I don't care if she doesn't love me.

"Oh." For once I'm tongue-tied.

"I'm sorry Grantaire… that bitch -girl- doesn't deserve you."

"No, Elle, unlike you, I'm happy for them."

"No, Grantaire. You deserve everything. You deserve better than her." She soothes. She leans in and kisses me, I pull back.

"No Elle," I mutter.

"You still love her?" she pushes me. "She loves Enjolras and he loves her, let them be!"

"I don't love Eponine!" I suddenly roar.

"Who then?" she asks excitedly.

I'm not going to tell her. "Well not you anyway, I could never love you."

She starts to cry. I meant it, but I do feel bad. "_Never? _Am I that horrible, Grantaire?"

"Elle-"

"No! Don't Grantaire! Just leave me alone!" she pushes past me and runs away.

-Elle-

_He loves her. Her. An urchin! He loves a bloody urchin! He claims that he doesn't love her, but he must. If he didn't love her then he would love me. No playing nice. I'm Enjolras' sister, I'll tell him it's me or her. He'll choose me, she's just an urchin and I'm his sister. It will work. Me or her._

* * *

**Elle is so fun to write! xD**

**Elle: Well I am amazing.**

**Grantaire: *Rolls eyes* Sureeee**


	8. The Confirmation

**Sorry that it's short but I'll update soon. And thanks to Fasset Erelue for your PM it was really useful **

* * *

-Enjolras-

It's odd waking up with a woman beside me, odd but… nice. I was about to stretch out my arms, but I keep worrying about doing anything wrong so I just keep still.

"Morning," Eponine grins.

"Good morning," I reply with a smile.

She gets out of bed and walks down to the living room. She leaves just like that? Maybe it's the usual, play it cool. _Oh come on Enjolras, you didn't even do anything. You only shared a bed. It's nothing, calm down. _

-Grantaire-

She loves Enjolras. Why am I not happy for him? He's finally found love, and he deserves it. I won't be stuck with _Elle_ though, no not her. _No one_ deserves that demon. She's a bloody psycho.

"Morning Grantaire," Eponine grins as she comes in.

"Morning," I grunt. I want to hate her, but I can't.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," I mutter.

She frowns. "Well it's _something_."

"It's nothing Eponine!" I shout, harsher than I intended. She gives me a sad look and runs back upstairs.

I know I was a little harsh, but she's far too emotional.

-Elle-

They slept together the whole bloody night. But I know Enjolras will still choose me above his little play thing, if I'm going to do this, I need to do it now while Enjolras is alone.

"Enjolras?" I ask, walking into his room and closing the door.

"Oh hi Elle," he says, turning round. "What is it?"

"It's Eponine," I state, putting on my best pouting face.

His face lights up. "What about her?"

I pretend to frown. "She's mean to me, Enjolras. Please get rid of her?"

He frowns, it's the saddest that I've seen him in ages. "Get rid of her?" I nod. "How?"

"Send her back," I reply.

"But… What did she do to you?" he asks sadly.

"She hit me," I reply, gesturing to the black eye that I put on with makeup.

"She _hit_ you? No, no she wouldn't Elle, I know she wouldn't."

"So you don't trust your own _sister_?" I ask sadly.

"No, I do but Elle, are you sure it was her?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply, crying fake tears. "Enjolras, I'm so sorry that she's not who you thought she was. But it's me or her," I add with a meek smile.

"You or her…"

"Yes."

"But Elle I…"

"You what, Enjolras?" I ask impatiently.

"I love her."

"No you don't!" I scream. "You don't know what love is! You haven't even _looked_ at a woman before. You only think you love her because she slept with you!"

"No Elle – I love her and I didn't sleep with her we just-"

"She loves Grantaire anyway!" I snap.

"Grantaire?" he asks quietly. I nod. "But she…. And he…"

I grab his arm and drag him to the living room, I was right. Eponine and Grantaire are sitting on the sofa laughing.

-Enjolras-

No, no she CAN'T love Grantaire. No, God please no. I love her, I love her. I would say it a thousand times over if it would make her feel the same. Please no. But Grantaire knows I love her, he wouldn't. Right? No, she doesn't love him. She can't. Elle sees the disbelief in my eyes and grabs my arm and drags me down to the living room. Grantaire and Eponine are sitting on the sofa laughing. They're saying something but I can only make out something that Grantaire says.

"Thanks Ponine, you're brilliant!"

I feel like they both just stabbed me in the stomach with a dagger.

Eponine giggles and runs upstairs.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," he replies, smirking. I shift about uncomfortably then run up to my room.

-Elle-

"What was that about?" Grantaire asks.

"Oh, nothing," I giggle.

"Elle what is it?" He asks.

"Nothing Grantaire! Why do you care about everybody but me?" I screech.

"Because you're a bloody demon! I care about people with _feelings_ and who aren't _bloody demons!" _he shouts.

"You don't know me Grantaire!"

"And I don't want to!" he yells, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

I shrink down, knelling beside the sofa, crying. _Grantaire will never love me. Why? Why can't he love me? Out of all the girls in Paris he chooses __**that,**__ an __**urchin**__, I'm rich and beautiful. So why not me? _

_God knows who that urchin loves anyway. Enjolras or Grantaire? God please kill her. She can't love Grantaire. No, Grantaire has to love me. She can't love Enjolras either, he's my brother. He deserves better. But he __**did**__ say he loves her, chooses her over me. How __**dare**__ he choose __**that**__!? _

-Enjolras-

"Can I sleep in your bed again tonight?" Eponine asks.

"Why?" I snap.

"To… to keep out the night terrors." She mumbles.

I sigh. "Okay."

"What's wrong?" she asks, jumping onto my bed.

"Nothing."

She frowns and raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess," she replies.

I nervously climb in beside her again.

She falls asleep and mutters something in her sleep. I can't hear most of it but I can hear one thing.

"Grantaire."

* * *

**-Hides from E/E fans. Don't kill me. She doesn't love Grantaire, don't worry. People mumble a load of **** in their sleep.**

**Grantaire: *Sniffles* But I'm FABULOUS**

**Eponine: Uh... yeah... *Avoids eye contact with Grantaire***


	9. When Someone Doesn't Love You

-Eponine-

Eventually I just can't stand staying here any longer. Everything is so _awkward! I need to get out of here, even if it's just for a little while. _I just can't stand it, especially because Elle makes it no secret that she doesn't like me. I think it's actually closer to hate. I have no idea why though. Did I do anything wrong? Maybe she thinks I'm not 'ladylike' enough. Maybe she knows my father. No, she wouldn't, right? She doesn't seem like the type of person to walk around in the slums. Or even go anywhere near them, she would probably stay as far from possible from the slums and I don't think she would go near Papa.

Anyway, I need out. I go into Grantaire's room and put on his hat and oversized coat, I tuck my hair into the hat. If I put some mud onto my face I should be a lot less recognizable Everyone else is out, except Azelma who's in her room. She spends a lot of time in there, every time I go in, I see her writing in her diary that Enjolras bought her, she loves that thing. A lot.

I go into Elle's room to look in the mirror, hoping I don't look recognizable. I don't, not really anyway. Azelma would recognize me, so would Marius, anybody who knows me well would. Elle wouldn't and I can only hope that Enjolras and Grantaire wouldn't recognize me.

I quietly sneak downstairs and out of the house. Grantaire and Enjolras are at their meeting so they won't be out for at least another hour. And Elle is out shopping, she avoids the house a lot when I'm there anyway. So she should be gone for about another hour too.

The fresh air is great; I've only realized how much I missed being outside now. As much as I appreciate everything that they've done for us, there's still a part of me that misses the streets.

I walk around the streets, just like I used to. I've always hated the streets. Always. But it's my home, where I belong. I'm walking around when I see Marius walking past.

"Ponine!" He shouts, walking over to me.

"Bonjour Marius," I smile.

"I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine."

"Oh there was one thing I was wondering," He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Why are you spending so much time with Grantaire now?"

"You don't know? Me and Azelma live with him now," I reply.

"Oh. I thought you just fell in love with him."

I blush. "What do you mean?"

"Well when you loved me you used to trail me around like a puppy, I assumed you were doing the same with Grantaire," he explains casually.

"You knew!?" I shout. "All this time you knew? You had me run all those damn errands for you and you _knew?_"

"Ponine-"

"You knew how much it _killed_ me inside! Just – just _don't!" _ I push him and walk away in full speed.

That bastard! He fucking knew! This whole bloody time! I hate him. How could I have ever been stupid enough to love him?

-Grantaire-

What the hell is wrong with Enjolras? He's acting like he's mad at me. _Him _mad at _me._ Why would he be mad at me? Eponine loves him, what does he have to be mad about? He can't seriously _not _be happy. He has Ponine, an angel. He keeps glaring at me, the whole way through the meeting.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snap at him once the meetings over and we're walking home.

"Come _on_ Grantaire, like you don't know," he glares.

"I don't! Now what the hell is it?" I ask.

"Eponine!" He shouts.

"What? She didn't kiss you good morning?" I snap.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks.

"What? Well you are both together," I say, more quietly.

"What? No we aren't," he says, sounding confused.

"What? Of course you love each other. You were sleeping together," I sigh.

"Oh no no no, she just wanted to share my bed to keep away the night terrors."

"Oh yeah right," I scoff.

"Well she muttered in her bloody sleep that she loves you!" He yells.

"Really?" No, why am I starting a fight? I should be happy for Enjolras, I love him so I should be glad for his happiness. Eponine has to love _him, _she can't love me.

"Yes really," he mutters.

-Enjolras-

How stupid is Grantaire? He couldn't even tell that Eponine loves him. The look on his face when I tell him that she loves him drives me mad. I feel the anger boiling up inside me. No, Grantaire is my friend. We've been friends for years, he's my oldest friend. We can't fight over Eponine. She loves him anyway. I can't expect the first girl that I fall in love with to love me. Oh but I can't help it and that dumb look on Grantaire's face.

I raise my fist and punch him in the face. His nose is bleeding.

"What the _hell!?" _He shouts, cupping his nose.

"I… Grantaire…"

"Stay away," he mutters, turning to walk away.

I grab his shoulder. "But we share a house," I mutter.

"Not anymore. Have fun finding a new one," he gives a cruel smirk and walks away.

* * *

**Don't kill me.**


	10. Regretful Reactions

-Enjolras-

Where the hell will I stay now? I've lost Grantaire and Eponine in about two minutes. How is that even possible? Eponine loves Grantaire, so if he hates me, she hates me. I was hoping me and Eponine could at _least_ be friends, but Grantaire will have ruined any chance of that. I feel like just breaking down and crying, but I can't do that, I'm stronger than that. I have to be. I've learnt to be. What was I expecting to happen anyway? I would tell Eponine I love her and she would forget about Marius and Grantaire and we would live happily ever after? No, I knew in my heart that it would never happen.

It's almost funny, I've always said love was a waste of time. That they were all fools for falling in love. Never really paid attention to women. Now, I've fallen in love. Fallen in love with someone who will never love me. I'm broken. I can't do the rebellion without thinking of her for every damned minute of it. I am fighting for people like her, after all. _She is what I'm fighting for. The people the king relies on, needs for the chores that the upper-class won't do. The people who fight to stay alive while there are fat ones who have never gone more than a second being hungry. _

All I would ever be able to think about during the rebellion is her. But then thinking of her would bring on thoughts of Grantaire, who was my most loyal friend. Friends for as long as I can remember, gone. Gone over a woman. A woman who I swore never to fall in love with, I swore never to fall in love with _any _woman. That didn't work.

I lost the one I love, my best friend and my house. I am broken, I am dead.

-Grantaire-

Well this is a mess. Enjolras now thinks that I love Eponine and that she loves me. _If only he knew. H_e really does love her though, he punched me over her. Enjolras _very _rarely uses any sort of violence. I have to tell Enjolras, but I need the right chance. I'll have to wait for a long time, Enjolras hardly ever gets angry, but when he does, he takes ages to calm down again.

I need to make up with Enjolras before the revolution, all of my friends are taking part in that, Enjolras might as well be _murdering _them all. Each word of each speech is another nail in their coffin.

I don't believe in the revolution, it's a stupid idea. They're all going to die. _My friends are going to die. All of them. _I can't just leave them to die, I went to all of the meetings, listened to the speeches, I will fight with them. I will fight with my Apollo.

* * *

I go home to try to sort out this mess with Eponine, I need to know who she really does love.

"Bonjour Grantaire," she smiles as I come in.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," I grin. "Where's Azelma?" I ask, noticing she's not here.

She frowns, "she's in her room writing in that damn diary again. That's all she does now."

"Where's Elle then?" I ask nervously.

She laughs. "Elle is shopping."

"Again?" I groan.

"Yes," she giggles.

"Anyway Eppy-"

"Don't call me that! I told you it annoys me," she interrupts.

"Whatever Eppy," I say and she glares at me. "I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

I tell her everything, everything. Why I went to her parents' inn, Enjolras' feelings for her, the fight, everything.

She pays close attention and doesn't interrupt, not once, which is very unusual for her.

"Enjolras loves me?" she asks, once I'm finished telling her what happened.

I smile at her blush, "yes."

She looks down at her shoes. "Do you love him?" I ask eventually.

Enjolras said that she said my name in a dream but people say all kinds of things that they don't mean.

She looks up and blushes. "I don't know how I feel about anyone. Although I am glad that I no longer love Marius," she replies with a smile.

I can't help the smile that escapes my lips. She may love Enjolras after all.

I suddenly get overly happy and pull Eponine into a tight hug.

-Elle-

I walk back into the house after being out shopping. I see Eponine and Grantaire _my_ Grantaire hugging. No, no ,no. that bitch CAN'T steal him from me. NO!

I run into the kitchen and grab the biggest and sharpest knife that we have.

"NO!" I scream, pointing the knife at Eponine. "Grantaire is _mine!"_

"Elle – please, don't." Eponine begs.

"Why shouldn't I?" I squeal, raising the knife.

* * *

**Eponine- I can't die!**

**Grantaire- Well it wouldn't be _so_ bad if you died..**


	11. Help And Revenge

-Grantaire-

"Don't Elle," I say, sounding non-plausible. Elle wouldn't dare harm a hair on Eponine's head. She would die if she hurt Ponine, if not from Enjolras then from me.

Eponine doesn't look so calm though. "Elle, please just liste—" she begins to say, nervously eyeing the long, pointy knife that could so easily kill her.

"No!" Elle squeals. "Aw I should leave poor, perfect little Eponine alone so that you and Grantaire can live _happily.. ever.. after,"_ she says, pausing slightly between the words happily ever after.

"Come on Elle. I don't love Taire, I love Enjol—"she begins to say, but stops and despite the circumstances, blushes deeply and goes bright red. You would think that she would have bigger issues than people knowing about her petty little crush. Especially since it's just Elle and I.

"Oh, well that makes it all okay. I will leave you alone so you can brainwash my brother and then live happily ever after with him! "she yelps, this time saying the words happily ever after extremely quickly instead of slowly like before.

Elle raises the knife higher and I stand in front of Eponine, instinctively shielding her from the knife that could so easily put an end to her life. "Do you love me , Grantaire?" Elle suddenly asks, now lowering the knife and smiling at me in a way that I would have described as sweetly before I found out what a monster she really is.

"No," I reply gruffly, I do _not _want in this conversation now. "I've told you many times Elle; I could never love a witch like you."

"You could never love a witch like me," she repeats, her voice a low whisper.

"Yes, never," I say, still keeping Eponine behind me.

"Never," she repeats, this time in one of the most deafening high pitched screams that I've ever heard. She raises the knife again and I know that I've made a possibly fatal mistake. But Elle s quick and before I have time to react, she slips past me, hardly even touching me in the process and digs the knife into Eponine's leg. I leap onto Elle, getting her away just in time before she can do any serious damage.

Eponine is hurt, that much is obvious. _She did just get stabbed, didn't she?_ She is currently passed out, which is undoubtedly for the better.

Without a seconds hesitation, I punch Elle on the head, not quite hard enough to knock her out, but hard enough to keep her still enough for me to carry her. I lift her up roughly and carry her upstairs to her room.

"Oh, you wanted us alone. Didn't you, Taire?" she asks me, her everlasting smirk plastered on her stupid little face. I punch her in the nose and she goes out cold.

I chuckle slightly.

I go to the kitchen and get the rope that we kept for emergencies and then walk upstairs to Elle's room and tie her up.

I laugh lightly at the irony in that. _Locked up in her own room._

XXX

"Will she be okay?" I ask Joly as he examines Eponine. "She can still walk, right?" Apollo will be heartbroken without her.

Joly laughs. "She is fine, Taire. I never thought I would see the day when you actually fall in love," he smirks.

"What?" I ask loudly. "Oh, no, no, no. She's more a friend of a friend," I say, not being able to keep the panic from my voice.

Joly gives me a skeptical and disbelieving look, but doesn't press the matter further.

-Enjolras-

I finish with my speech which is greeted by a loud applause. The applause is as loud as ever, but I don't feel like the speech was one of my best. One of my worst more like.

I'm interrupted by my thoughts when a man in dark clothing enters.

"I need to speak to Monsieur Enjolras," the figure says in a gruff voice.

"That it me," I say against my better judgement.

"I need to speak with you in private, Monsieur," he says, smirking when he says the word Monsieur.

"Okay," I reply, leading him to the store closet and he follows.

"Who are you?" I ask, not able to contain my curiosity.

"Montparnasse," he replies.

I know him, Eponine's told me about him. he works in her father's gang. He's dangerous. "What do you want?" I ask, clearing my throat.

"Your help," he replies, not explaining himself further.

"…With what?" I eventually ask after a long pause.

"Getting Eponine away from Grantaire."


	12. Elle's Story

**Sorry to leave the last chapter at a cliffhanger and then not follow on, but Elle is a very hateable character so I though that I should show her story so that you understand her more. Even if you hate Elle, I think this is one of my better chapters so please don't skip it! :P**

* * *

I stabbed Eponine. I hate her damn guts but I didn't think I would really do it. I'm not a killer. It's just… seeing her with Grantaire. He loves her. I love him. She loves him. Enjolras loves her. If only Eponine _did_ love Enjolras. That would solve everything. She broke his heart, if she loved him he would be happy again. I know that Grantaire would be heartbroken, but he would get over it, right? I could be there to comfort him, I could change. I could be the person that he would love, I could be Eponine. Well, I could be like her. Anything to make Grantaire love me. But he loves that urchin. If they had never met her I wouldn't be so miserable, everything would be fine – well like it used to be anyway. But Grantaire _did _tie me up. Locked me in my room. A prisoner in my own room, in my own house. But I did stab her. Oh God, what if Grantaire tells someone what I've done? He won't though, right? He did _used _to love me. Well… when he was drunk. But he was _mine_ then. But now he loves Eponine... and she might die. Why would he not tell? I have to leave – but I'm locked here.

I'm trying to think of how to get out but I'm so tired so I fall asleep. I begin to dream – but they're not really dreams, memories more like.

* * *

_The day after Enjolras leaves._

"Elle! Where is Enjolras?" Mother screeched, she always loved him more.

"He left, Mama," I replied. "He left a note," I added, handing her the note.

"Give me that!" she snapped in my ear and snatched the note from me, acting like I was keeping it from her. She opened the envelope and began reading the note. "I will read it out loud," she stated.

_"Dearest family, Mother, Father and Elle, I regret to inform you that I have decided to leave. I want to do something with my life, something that matters... and I do not think that I can accomplish that here. I want to make a difference to the world. So I am leaving the countryside and going to Paris. I hope you do not mind but I have borrowed the carriage, it shall be returned to you as soon as possible. All my love, Aiden."_

He never called himself Aiden anymore, he had always used his last name. He said that he hated that name, so we all called him by his last name, Enjolras. Even mother and father did and they aren't exactly known for being understanding about that kind of thing. I guess it really just goes to show what parents will do for their favourite child.

"It's your fault!" mother screeches, slapping my cheek. I sob.

* * *

_When I finally left that house._

I was alone, I was scared. All alone in the city of Paris. Mother still sent me money of course, her way of showing me that she doesn't completely hate me, I suppose. But she still doesn't love me, she's made that pretty clear. I knew I would have no hope of living unless I found Enjolras, surely he would help me. He wouldn't leave me all alone. Surely not... right?

It's getting dark out, I'm afraid and lost. I can't take it. What was I thinking? I should never have left. I break down onto the wet, dirty ground and sob.

"Are you okay?" I hear someone ask.

I look up to see a man around my age, maybe a few years older. His hair is in dark brown curls. He's handsome, I'll admit.

I wipe my eyes and nod. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I chuckle a little bit. "Yes I'm fine," I repeat.

"Well if you're so fine, then will you accompany me on a walk for my sake?" he asks.

I give a girlish giggle. "Are you sure it's appropriate for you to escort a young lady such as myself when we are not courting?"

"Well if anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me," he smirks, holding out his arm.

"I may take you up on that offer," I grin, taking his arm.

"Oh but I would rather that you don't," he gives a boyish smirk and leads me on a walk. He's perfect, everything that I could ever hope for in a guy.

* * *

I find out that he's friends with Enjolras. Best friends. I'm surprised when I find out that he's never had a drip of alcohol in his life. Even I have had the occasional glass of wine. I thought that an upper-class man like him would often have beer, or maybe more posh drinks.

"Could you help me to find Aiden?" I ask, forgetting that his friends would all know him as Enjolras.

He gives me a confused look. "I'm sorry mademoiselle, but I do not know any Aiden."

I chuckle. "I mean Enjolras; he likes to go by his last name."

"Really? His name is Aiden? I've known him for three years yet I didn't even know his name, weird, right?" he laughs.

"Indeed." I grin. "So you can tell me where he lives?"

"If you will follow me to my house, than yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry Monsieur I don't want to—"

"Oh, no, no, no! Enjolras and I share a house. We have decided to share to save money. We both have plenty but there is a fear of being a huge drop in the amount of money that we receive and there is a danger of one of us being cut off."

"Oh!" I beam, feeling stupid. "I'm sorry Monsieur that would be brilliant."

"But please stop calling me Monsieur, my name is Grantaire. I've just realized that we don't even know each other's names."

I laugh. "Very true, I'm Elle."

"Nice to meet you, Elle." He extends a hand and I shake it.

"You too, Grantaire."

* * *

_When I realize that I love Grantaire more than life itself._

"Do you want a coffee?" He asks, sitting down at the table that I'm at in the café.

"I can't complain at a free drink," I laugh.

"One coffee coming up!" He says, walking up to order my coffee.

He walks back, trying to balance my coffee on his head. "It will fall!" I shout.

"Never!" he grins.

"Surely it will!"

"You need to trust me more. Your lack of trust wounds me Mademoiselle," he says, feigning a heart attack and then dropping the coffee.

"I told you!" I exclaim, rushing up to help him.

"It's not my fault that you're such a genius," he states. I giggle and he smiles at me.

* * *

_When I get jealous._

We're at the café late at night, there are a lot of drunks. Grantaire doesn't drink and nor do I. I stopped drinking at all after I met Grantaire, I don't want to upset him in any way.

I'm sitting at the table, bored, hoping that Grantaire will ask me to dance. He used to be so charming to me, now he ignores me more and more. Sure, he is kind to me, laughs with me occasionally. But right now he has a crush on some other rich girl. I hate to admit it, but she's beautiful. She looks very different from most girls; but beautiful. She has long, curly, bright red hair, piercing, bright green eyes, quite pale skin and she is wearing a long, emerald green dress that matches her eyes and a silver necklace with an emerald jewel in it. _Someone likes green..._

Grantaire nervously goes up to her and asks her to dance. _"Please don't love him."_ I think. Oh god, that thought is horrible. I should be happy for Grantaire if she says yes. Don't I want him to be happy?

The girl agrees and they begin to dance. Grantaire has a huge smile on his face, he's never smiled like that at me before. He says something and the girl laughs.

* * *

_When Grantaire is heartbroken._

The girl Grantaire was dancing with is married, she married young. She told Grantaire to leave her alone and to never talk to her again. Grantaire came back to the house and locked himself in his room. I could hear him crying from my room next door. I wanted to run in and hug him, tell him to forget her. Tell him that I love him and for him to tell me that he loves me, that he was a fool for ever loving her. A fool for ever even giving another girl a second glance. A fool for not knowing that he loves me sooner. But he doesn't. And I am alone. Alone to listen to his crying.

The next day I go into the kitchen to see Grantaire drinking, there are six empty bottles beside him.

"Grantaire!" I shout, running over to him. "Stop that! You don't drink."

"Piss off Elle, I do what I like, not what you want me to do," he grunts, pushing me away.

I stand there, watching him throwing his life away into the beer bottles.

"You want something?" he spits.

"Yes."

"And what might that be?" he asks sarcastically.

"To tell you that I love you and to beg you not to do this!" I shout urgently, so nervous that I reach in and kiss him.

"Piss off Elle!" he pushes me away again. I sob and run into my room crying.

How dare he push me away like that? Something breaks inside me from that moment... I am never the same again.

* * *

**I know we all hate Elle but I can't help feeling sorry for her. Anyone else? Please keep reviewing, if you saw the weird happy dance that I do when I get them you would probably keep posting over and over again. Oh and I finally gave the chapters names, it makes it interestinger, that's right i made up a new word :D**


	13. We All Do One Thing We Regret Forever

**Elle's story chapter is done, so back to the story. I'm sorry but I really couldn't resist writing one about Elle. **

* * *

-Enjolras-

I scoff at him, trying to hide how surprised I am. "Why would I want to get Eponine away from Grantaire?"

"Because you love her," he smirks. "I see the way you look at her."

I look down at my shoes. "Why do you want her away from him then?"

"Why should I tell you?" he snaps.

"Because if you don't, I won't help you."

"Then if I tell you, you have to help."

"Fine!" I snap.

"Promise? Break a promise with me and regret it for life."

"I promise." There I just did it, made a deal with the devil.

He grins. "So tell me why," I demand.

He frowns. "A drunks no good for her," he mutters.

"I thought you didn't care about her," I say, lacking the bite that I had earlier.

"Well I do okay, now I need you to get rid of Eponine for the weekend," he explains.

"Why?" I ask.

He glares at me. "I thought that you were smart, so she doesn't get in the way."

-Montparnasse-

I thought that Enjolras was supposed to be intelligent. He thinks that I'll just… give Eponine to him. _Eponine is mine._

Old man Thenardier said if I get his daughter back, I get to do whatever I want with her. Now that will be fun, I've missed that of her. Me and Eponine really do have great fun together, _great fun._ I remember when I used to love the girl. I had thought that I would marry her. I suppose I would, if she didn't hate me. She began to hate me after our first time 'having fun.' She didn't earn enough money, so Thenardier let me do as I pleased with her. She used to love me, I know she did, she just used to be so pure. Not anymore, no not anymore. Thenardier took care of _that._ Enjolras truly is a fool though, once his part in this is done, he is done. Thenardier will have no trouble with disposing of him.

The plan is genius. Enjolras will invite Eponine to visit his parents for the weekend to get rid of her. If she tries to refuse he'll beg her constantly, she won't be able to refuse him. I know that she has at least some sort of feelings for him at least. That's the only part that Enjolras knows, he can't know the rest or he will never agree. He only knows that I will get Grantaire to stay away from Eponine. What he doesn't know is how. Well, to summarize it, Grantaire will become friends with my knife, as will Enjolras, unless Thenardier has anything that he wants with them. I doubt it though.

-Grantaire-

I can't help the giddy smile that escapes me as I carry Eponine back home, she's still unconscious. That's probably for the best though, I have to deal with Elle and she's probably the last person that Eponine wants to see. I don't want to see her, but I need to do something with her. But I can't hand her into the police. She would rot in prison. But maybe she should. Well – she should after what she tried to do to Eponine, but I won't send her there. It's not my right to punish her, it's no ones. _No one except Eponine's. _

"Grantaire," I hear her say.

"_Please don't wake up,"_ I think to myself.

"Shh… you need to rest Eppy," I tell her.

"I can rest when I want to, and don't call me Eppy," she grunts quietly.

I chuckle. "If you say so Eppy, but remember that I am the one carrying you."

She giggles. "You are so ignorant Monsieur." And she falls asleep again.

She looks cute when she sleeps, she looks peaceful... and she doesn't glare. Her expression is a lot less hard and more soft and gentle. I laugh to myself.

I slowly walk into the house and go upstairs to lay Eponine on her bed. I lay her gently on the bed, being careful not to wake her up. I hope that Elle won't make much noise, it's best for everyone if Eponine sleeps through this.

"Grantaire," Elle says as I slowly edge into her room, quickly locking the door behind me.

"Elle," I say curtly.

"Stay still for a minute and don't move, I can make you happy," she instructs, climbing up my body.

"Get off!" I shout, pushing her away. "Considering that you just stabbed Eponine, I thought that you would be more careful."

"Shh Grantaire," she says, covering my mouth.

I bite her hand and grab the knife that I had with me. "You wouldn't," she says. "Enjolras would be heartbroken, I am his sister."

"Heartbroken eh? Who would be heartbroken over _you?"_

"Forget about that urchin," she insists. "She's just a dirty, filthy, good for nothing murder and—" she starts but, is stopped when I press the knife into her chest.

Oh crap. What the hell did I do? I'm just as bad as Elle. I check her pulse, she's not breathing. I'm a murderer.

-Eponine-

I wake up into a coughing fit, I feel like hell. There's a scream, a girl's scream. Elle? What did Grantaire do? Did he-? No, no, no. How could I think that? He wouldn't kill anyone, he wouldn't hurt a fly. It doesn't count when he's drunk, he can't help that. I'm sure Elle is fine, not that I want her to be... I just don't want Grantaire to be a murderer. I could never look at him the same again, never. But he would never kill anyone. He wouldn't. _He wouldn't._ But I still have to see what happened to Elle – if the scream was even hers.

"Grantaire?" I ask, getting out of my room.

"Yes Eponine?" He asks quickly, he seemed to be rushing away.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing," I say questionably.

"Sleeping," he chuckles. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm not allowed to sleep? Drunks get tired too you know," he adds.

I laugh. "No, sleeping is disgraceful I can't allow it."

"Well _you _were sleeping for a long enough time," he smirks.

"Only _drunks _can't sleep."

"That's not very fair," he complains, putting on a pouty look.

"It's very fair. Now have you seen Enjolras anywhere? I haven't seen him in ages..." I ask.

"No," he replies, very quickly.

I frown, "ok, I'll make breakfast."

-Grantaire-

She's making breakfast. Great. It's now or never to get rid of the body and the knife. But I can't leave or Eponine will be suspicious, so I climb out my bedroom window.

* * *

I carry Elle's body and the knife. I come across a pretty empty alleyway, one of the dangerous ones where you would often find dead bodies. Usually the bodies of prostitutes. I shudder when I think that Eponine could have ended up like that because of her father. It won't be suspicious unless it's the body of someone upper- class. Which, sadly is what Elle is. But I thought ahead of that – I dressed her in one of Eponine's old rags. I throw her onto the ground with the knife in her pocket and I run.

* * *

"I made breakfast!" Eponine grins.

One look at it and I want to throw up. I suppose living in streets cooking but be the least of her concerns. I try to hide my disappointment and smile.

"Sorry, I haven't learnt much on how to cook," she frowns.

"No Eppy, it's great," I smile.

"You know what? I'm actually started to not mind 'Eppy' so much," she laughs.

I sit down and eat the breakfast, it's not quite as bad as it looks. But it could be a _lot _better.

-Enjolras-

"_Now or never," _I sigh to myself. We agreed on the plan. I will go into the house when Grantaire is away and ask Eponine. With her away for the weekend 'Parnasse will be able to do whatever to Grantaire, he won't tell me what.

I see Grantaire going out to the café, now is my chance. I knock on the door. Eponine answers quickly.

"Enjolras! I haven't seen you in ages! Where were you?" She asks, immediately pulling me into a quick hug.

"Oh I was… I was busy with plans for the revolution so I was spending a lot of my time in the café," I answer, I think that's believable enough.

"I missed you," she says, pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you too, but I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"You just did."

"Touche."

She laughs. "But you can ask me another one if you like."

"You're so kind," I say sarcastically. "Anyway, I got a letter from my mother, she wants me to come visit her for the weekend and she said that I can bring a guest." I sent a letter to mother, she said that I can come and bring a guest as well.

"You want me to come with you?" she asks.

"Please, don't leave me alone with those people."

She laughs. "It would be a shame to miss a chance to torture you, but okay."

"Thanks Ponine. But there's one thing- no offence but my parents are very proper, so would you allow me to buy you a few new dresses?" I ask.

"Oh no Monsieur, please no charity," she frowns.

"I'm afraid the charity would be from you to me, Mademoiselle. So please?"

She chuckles. "Okay."

-Eponine-

I hate the thought of charity, but I can't really complain at free dresses. Azelma will just have to stay here, she ignores us all lately anyway.

Enjolras leads me to a dress shop, the shopkeeper looks at me with disgust and wrinkles up her nose. _Well she's welcoming. _

"Hello Jeanette," Enjolras greets.

"Hello Enjolras!" she beams. Does _everyone _love Enjolras? "Who's your friend?" she asks, frowning.

"This is Eponine. Could you help us find some dresses for her? I'm afraid I don't know much about shopping for dresses," he says.

"Of course," she replies.

"Could I just have something simple? Not to be fussy, I just don't want anything to fancy," I ask.

Jeanette frowns. "No. you can have two or three simple ones, but fancy ones are far better."

"Okay," I mutter.

* * *

We leave the shop with fifteen dresses. I thought we were only getting one or two. I would never have agreed if I knew that it was so many. They truly are amazing though.

"What about Azelma when we're gone?" I ask as we're walking back home.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you, I've arranged for her to stay with Courfeyrac."

"Okay, its fine I just wanted to make sure that she would be okay."

-Montparnasse-

I see Grantaire about to walk into the café. "_It's now or never," _I tell myself. I run after him and hit him on the head with a bar stool. He lets out a muffled scream and I drag him to the attic of my house and lock him there.

* * *

**Grantaire killed Elle :O Anyone else glad? I have to admit that I'll miss writing about her evilness though. And if you're wondering- yes, i wrote Elle's story because she dies so i wanted to explain her character more before she dies.**


	14. Twists

-Eponine-

I'm really nervous about meeting Enjolras' parents. From what he told me they're very stuck up and judgemental. He told me not to tell them that I come from a poor family and I know myself not to even mention the name Thenardier. We're known by most, just not in a good way. When anyone thinks of the name Thenardier they think _thief, murderer, scammer, liar. _Not anyone that they would want their son to know.

"It will be fine 'Ponine, they'll love you," he reassures me constantly.

"I honestly don't know why I mind so much, I'm used to people turning their noses up at me," I sigh.

"They won't 'Ponine, its fine," he assures.

We're in the carriage travelling to his parent's house, it's in the country so it's quite far away. I'm bored out of my mind, but luckily Enjolras let me borrow one of his books to keep me entertained for a while. It's about my namesake; she rebelled against the Roman Empire and was married to Julius Sabinus. My mother named me after her because she has a love of 'stupid romances' as Papa calls them. Eponine protected her husband when he was on the run and when he was eventually captured, she asked to die with him. They were killed together. It's tragic, I don't see why Mama would like something so sad. Maybe she likes imagining that Papa is the man dying...

I think she likes romance novels so much because she likes to imagine that she's in them, she's not happy that she married Papa. She tells him that almost every night. He also tells her numerous insults.

"Eponine?" Enjolras asks.

"What?" I ask, jolted away from my daydreams.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Oh I'm fine, just thinking," I reply.

"You're not still worried, are you?" He asks.

"No – a lot of people don't like me, two more people to add to that list isn't much, I can live with that."

He laughs. "That's a… different way to look at it, better than being nervous though."

I laugh and he goes back to his work. He said that he's planning for the revolution as much as he can in the carriage ride because he won't be able to at his home. He said his parents disagree with his political opinions and that's why he left home so early, he said he visits them occasionally but they just don't get along.

I have this weird feeling that he's hiding something, but I have no idea what or why I even think that. I shake my head, he just seems so mysterious, like there's something more to him. Maybe there is – he doesn't seem like an open book.

-Enjolras-

I didn't admit it to Eponine, but I'm nervous as hell to see Mother and her husband again. I haven't seen Mother in years and me and her husband have never gotten along. He scoffs at the poor and that I want to help them. I hate him for that. I will always hate him. He and Mother insist that I call him Father, but I have no intention of doing that. God, I sound like a ten year old, complaining about who my mother remarried with.

I sit quietly and try to do my work, but I can't concentrate. Eponine keeps giving me side glances and then blushes and looks away quickly when she sees that I've noticed. All I can concentrate on is how beautiful she looks with the wind absently blowing her hair around.

She's wearing a long dark green dress that goes down to her ankles, which Jeanette picked out and long light brown boots which was love at first sight once she saw them. I also bought some makeup for her in case she wanted it or mother expected it. She's hardly wearing any now, it mainly looks natural. But not like Eponine. She looks great, but I think I prefer the real Eponine, at least with no makeup.

-Eponine-

We eventually arrive at Enjolras' parent's house. The driver of the carriage helps me out, it's odd being assorted. _"Just like a real lady," _I say to myself.

The driver looks young, a few years older than me at the most.

"Excuse me Ma'me but I swear I saw you somewhere," he driver states.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you, I reply, turning the other way.

"Wait! Is your name Ninny?" he asks.

_Ninny, papa's pet name for me. He must be one of our victims. _

"No, it's Eponine," says Enjolras, walking slightly in front of me.

"It's a nickname," I say, almost in a whisper, sounding like I'm in a trance.

"I knew it! You're Ninny! In that case, could I speak to you in private?" he asks.

"I guess so but—" I begin, but Enjolras pulls my arm.

"Don't trust him 'Ponine, I know him, he's called Cade. He's a traitor," he says, gently pulling me over to his house.

"But Enjo-" I begin, but I stop as I see his house. It's bloody _huge!_ He told me his parents were rich but he didn't tell me just how _big _it really is. It's four stories and each storie is huge on its own.

"It's huge!" I shout, god I sound like Zelma.

He laughs. "But what do you have against Cade?" I ask in a whisper.

"That's a story for later," he whispers as a woman approaches us.

-Azelma-

God Eponine just ditched me while she gets to go away with Enjolras to some big mansion. It doesn't take a genius to see who got it better. I'm stuck here with Courfeyrac and Joly, it's like hell! Tonight Courfeyrac is having a party, so a bunch of his friends are coming. There's one good thing about this. The party is all guys! It might not be so terrible after all; I mean… some of his friends are gorgeous! I've been kind of lonely lately anyway, there's a lot of drama and tension between 'Ponine, Grantaire and Enjy lately and they've all been ignoring me. I literally have no idea where Grantaire is, maybe he'll be at the party.

* * *

Okay, the party sucks. Turns out it's a _study _party, and they expect me to do _work._ These guys really are no fun.

"Can we play truth or dare?" I ask, eventually not able to stand this 'studying' anymore.

"Why?" Combeferre asks.

"Uh a little thing called, let me see… fun!" I exclaim.

"I don't see why not," states Joly, breaking the silence.

"Okay then, a break won't do any harm," says Courfeyrac.

Finally a bit of fun! First to ask someone is Courfeyrac because it's his 'party.'

"Truth or dare?" he asks Jean.

"Truth," he answers, he always was a coward. Everyone grunts.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Courfeyrac asks, about half of the people there grunt when Jean answers with yes.

Jean dares Lesgle (who was always the unlucky one) to kiss Feuilly on the cheek. Lesgle refuses and Feuilly pretends to be hurt but I can see the relief in his eyes.

"Why don't we dare Azelma?" Lesgle says, changing the subject.

Bahorel laughs and agrees, followed by agreement from everyone. I go bright red, considering I'm the only girl here, which honestly, is both a good and bad thing. Combeferre asks who gets to dare me and most of them agree that it should be Courfeyrac since it's his party. But Courfeyrac said that they should all agree on a really good one in case I won't let them dare me again. See? This is the bad part of being the only girl here. I sigh as they all go to a different room to think of a good dare. There's a mischievous looks in Feuilly's eyes as they walk into a different room.

I hear Joly mutter something about being unhygienic and that it might cause an illness to him. I sigh, typical Joly.

-Grantaire-

I wake up feeling dizzy and light-headed. I don't remember much about what happened, I remember a man in black. The man that haunted my dreams for however long I was asleep. The man hit me on the head with something heavy… I'm not quite sure exactly what it was though. I wasn't knocked unconscious, however I thought it best if I pretended that it did. The man took me into a house and threw me into the attic, I heard him lock the door.

I look over at the door and see a plate with one small, stale piece of bread on it and a glass of water. I dash for the water in an instant, I don't know how long it was since I drunk, but I do know that I can't stand much longer without a drink.

To my disappointment, the water is warm. Not just warm, it's _boiling. _The bastard probably made it like that on purpose. But still, boiling water is better than dying of thirst.

As for the bread, I took a bite of it and it's rock solid. I don't think I could eat it if I tried. Whoever did this is very damn confusing. He must not want me dead or he would have killed me, but if he wants me alive why not give me proper food? He must be rich, considering the size of his house. Well - rich enough at least.

My stomach growls at me and I knock vigorously on the door hoping he'll get me _something _to eat. I'm bloody starving.

-Monsieur Thenardier-

"How much money did you get?" I ask Mme when she returns from the streets.

"I did well." She says proudly. "I got—" she is interrupted when a tall, dark figure walks up to us.

"Monsieur and Madame Thenardier, correct?" He asks.

"And you are?" Mme asks.

"Who I am is none of your concern. I came to talk to you for one reason and for one reason only. Where is your daughter?" He asks.

"Z… Zelma?" Stutters Mme.

"NO!" He roars, he then lowers his voice. "Eponine."

"What do you want with her?" I ask.

"Once again, that is none of your concern. Where is she?" he snarls.

"She's not here," I state.

"What are you doing?" Snarls Mme in a whisper. "He got a gun, I saw it I did. Do you want to get us bloody killed?"

"I'm protecting her," I reply, loudly and calmly so that he can hear.

He steps closer to us, raising his gun. "One. Last. Chance," he bites.

"No," I reply quietly.

"You will regret that!" he shouts, shooting Mme.

I hardly have time to think before he snarls again, "Where. Is. She?"

"Never."

He raises his gun. "Do you want to end up like her?"

"Je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi." Are my last words before I am shot in the chest.

-Killer-

I suppose the old man died well, his last words are memorable 'I am sorry, forgive me.' Sorry for what? Who did he mean? Surely he didn't mean me. No… someone else. I could swear I saw a tear falling down his eye. This is all wrong, Thenardier doesn't have feelings. 'I'm protecting her' he had said. This isn't like Thenardier. He doesn't even care about his children, why give away his life for a child who he does not love? He was useless anyway, I'm not closer to find Eponine; that girl owes me. And I _always _get what I am owed.

* * *

**I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess who the killer is (either pm or review) a lot happened in this chapter so sorry if it's quite confusing, I'll try to update as soon as possible to explain it all.**


	15. Meeting his mother

-Eponine-

A tall, blonde woman who I guess is Enjolras' mother approaches us. She is wearing a long light pink dress and really pale makeup.

"Oh Eponine, one thing, I had to tell mother that we're married. Sorry," Enjolras quickly whispers.

"What?" I choke out, louder than intended.

"Sorry. She doesn't think it proper for a man and woman who aren't related or married to be travelling together," he replies quietly.

"Aiden!" The woman shouts, pulling Enjolras into a tight hug. His name's Aiden?

"Hello mother," he replies coldly, but somehow, she doesn't even seem to notice.

She pulls away from the hug and turns round and stares at me. It seems like a lifetime until she actually says anything. "So… you're Enjolras'…. _Wife." _The way she spits out _wife_ gives me the impression that she doesn't approve of Enjolras _marrying _without her permission or her even _meeting _me.

"Yes," I spit, harsher than I intended.

She glares at me, Enjolras gives me a sad look. "Ellie right?" she asks, not seeming to be interested.

"Eponine. She's Eponine," cuts in Enjolras, before me and his mother kill each other.

"Ellie is a much better name. Eponine is the name of a traitor, she disobeyed the rules," she spits.

"Well _this _Eponine is fine the way she is," Enjolras spits, he's thinking of the Les Amis and their revolution.

"Yes dear, I'm sure that she is," she says, not sarcastically like I thought, but sounding quite sweet.

After about a minute of the three of us glaring at each other Enjolras' mother suggests that we all go inside. She also tells me that I can pick out any room on the fourth storie as all of the rooms on that floor are empty. She leads us into the house. It looks even bigger from the inside; I try not to gasp as I walk in because I'm supposed to pretend that I'm rich. "Eponine, I didn't catch your surname," Enjolras' mother says.

Me and Enjolras exchange a nervous glance. "Pontmercy," Enjolras answers.

"Oh, I had no idea you were a Pontmercy. They are a very wealthy family. I know a Pontmercy, she's a good friend," his mother says.

"Oh that's great," I say nervously. "What's your name?" I ask, realizing that she knows mine but I don't know hers.

"I'm Claudia," she answers.

"Oh," I reply, not knowing what else to say.

There's a moment of awkward silence until Claudia suggests that Enjolras helps me choose a room, he agrees and we go up to the fourth floor.

"Sorry about my mother," he says once we're out of earshot. "She's not very understanding and unless you are exactly like her and agree with everything that she says she will probably be angry with you."

I give a slight laugh. "How are you two related? You're the exact opposites presides you looking exactly like her."

He chuckles. "I don't know I was always more like my father I suppose."

I just remember that I haven't seen his father yet. "Where is your father?"

He frowns, as if he said something that he shouldn't have. "Can you keep a secret?" he asks, I nod. "Promise?" he asks.

"Promise," I answer.

"I have no idea where my father is. It's a long story," he replies.

"I've got time," I smirk.

He gives a dark chuckle. "One night, when I was eight a man attacked my father with a knife. My father flipped him over and slit his throat, but an inspector saw him. He killed two different policemen at different times when they tried to arrest him. He told me that I should never use violence unless necessary, he told me that I would die if he went to jail. Well - he got caught and was sent to jail after three years on the run. He escaped jail after nine years and came to find me, he stay in hiding at my house for a month. But he couldn't stay, it wasn't safe for either of us. There was Javert who was constantly snooping around. He left with a note explaining everything, I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry," I say, giving him a hug.

"Me too," he says quietly. There's a moment of silence until we get to the fourth floor. "I know a room up here that you'll love. I've always loved exploring in this house, out of all of the guest rooms this one was always my favourite," he says, leading me to a room.

The room is magnificent. This room is bigger than my _house. _There's a large single bed, a huge light brown wardrobe, a desk with a chair beside it and a lot of papers on the desk. "It's… it's amazing!" I exclaim. "But what are the papers?" I ask, walking over to the desk.

Enjolras gives me a nervous look. "It's nothing," he says, grabbing the papers. "I'll get one of the servants to unpack your things for you and you can have a look around. I would like to give you a tour but I believe my mother and I have some catching up to do. You can go anywhere in the house or it's grounds, our grounds are circles with barbed wire so you won't have to worry about not knowing where it ends. But it is best to stay away from Cade," he instructs.

"You worry too much Enjy," I laugh.

"Don't call me Enjy," he complains.

"Or what?" I smirk.

"Or I'll call you Eppy," he smirks back.

"Touche."

He chuckles. "Be back by six, that's when mother makes us sit for dinner."

I nod and run off to explore the mansion.

-Enjolras-

Here it is. The moment I've been dreading. Talking to mother…

"Aiden why did you leave?" she asks when we're both sitting down in one of the living rooms.

"Mother we've been through this, I've missed you, but I left for a good cause."

"Ok sweetie, I won't bother you about that. So how long have you and your wife been married?"

"Two years."

"Oh, so you got married young. How long did you know each other?"

"Five years," I was honest that time.

"How long before you knew that you loved her?" she asks.

"From the moment I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful woman in France and from the moment I spoke to her I knew that I loved her," I reply truthfully again.

"Aw that's sweet Aiden," Mother says hugging me. "She's definitely very…. Pretty…. And….. different."

"Yes." Is all I reply with, even though I know that she doesn't like Eponine and that she means different as an insult. Different is the best thing to be, if everyone was the same it would be horrible. That's why I've never bothered with romance before I met Eponine, all upper-class girls are taught to do exactly as they're told and not to express their opinion. Eponine always says what she thinks and isn't afraid to be different or of what people think of her, I admire her for that.

"So how have you been?" she asks. "How's Elle?"

I tense up a little. "Elle and I are both fine."

"Oh good, good. Where is Elle staying?"

"With me."

"Why didn't she come with you?"

"It was only me and Eponine because I wanted you two to finally meet each other."

She smiles. "Okay." I get out of my chair to leave the room but she stops me. "Aiden – just… be careful with your Eponine, I don't think that she can be trusted. I know a Thenardier when I see one."

I open my mouth to reply but I am speechless so I just leave.

-Eponine-

Enjolras is hiding something to do with Cade and I need to find out what. I go outside and look around for Cade. I see him tending to the horses in the stables. "Cade!" I shout, running over to him.

"Eponine, I would love to talk but I don't want to get in trouble with your husband," he says nervously.

"You won't be. I won't tell him – and if he does find out I won't let him do anything, he'll listen to me," I reply quickly.

"Okay then Mademoiselle, what is it you want?" he asks.

"I'm no Mademoiselle," I protest. "But I want to know why Enjolras doesn't trust you."

"It's quite a long story I'm afraid – me and Enjolras go way back."

"I've got time!" I snap angrily.

"Okay, okay, calm down it's because-" he's stopped when Enjolras approaches us.

* * *

Confession: I've had this chapter written since chapter 10 and I had the next one written since chapter 12 but I won't post it until I get at least TWO reviews


	16. What's wrong with Cade?

I've wanted to post this chapter for SO LONG

* * *

-Azelma-

They finally all come out after about five minutes of plotting. Honestly, I'm quite excited about it. _A bunch of older, hot boys giving me a dare!_ I quickly fix my hair before they come in. Before they left, Enjolras and Eponine gave me some new dresses. They look great! Tonight I'm wearing a long, light pink one that goes just below my ankles.

"Ready 'Zelma?" Courfeyrac asks with a smirk.

I blush and nod. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"I still don't think that this is hygienic!" pipes in Joly.

"Shut it Joly!" We all shout.

"Fine, get sick then," he grumbles.

"Well Zelma, we've mixed two dares into one, that's okay right?" asks Combeferre.

I blush but fight the urge to grin. "I guess so."

They all give mischievous grins. "The dare is to lick the ground outside and then kiss Courfeyrac's kittens," grins Bahorel.

"What! Courf has like ten kittens! Oh and… gross!" I shout.

"Zelma come on!" Pleads Courfeyrac.

"No!" I shriek.

"Ugh you're no fun, Eponine would do it," complains Bahorel, there's murmurs of agreement. Why does everyone love Eponine so much? I wish I could just show everyone all of Eponine's flaws.

"Fine, I groan. "But why do you all _love _Eponine so much?"

"Zelma what did you expect? Did you think we would dare you to kiss one of us?" Pouvaire smirks. "You're far younger than us."

"I'm only a year younger than Eponine!" I shout. "I'm prettier than Eponine anyway," I murmur. I hear a few of them scoff and that's my breaking point. I run upstairs to the room that I'm staying in for now. I was kidding myself anyway. No one would love me. Everyone's always liked Eponine more, it's even worse now that she's got all of the fancy dresses. Grantaire and Enjolras both loved her even before all of the rich clothes. Now every bloody man that sees her falls in love with her, I see the way people look at her. No one ever looks at me like that, not even with the new dresses. I put my head down onto the floor to hear what they're saying.

"She's just being pathetic, she wants everyone to love her," Combeferre says.

"She's in love with herself!" exclaims Jean.

"She's in love with love," scoffs Pouvaire.

I don't want to listen to the rest so I just go to sleep early. I really don't need to hear about how pathetic I am.

-Enjolras-

I walk outside, looking for Eponine until I find her in the stables, petting a horse and talking to Cade. They both see me and exchange a nervous glance.

"Eponine what are you doing?!" I shout. I told her not to talk to him, there's nothing I want to do more now than to punch Cade right in the face.

"I can talk to who I want Aiden," she says calmly.

"Don't call me Aiden," I spit, "Cade is a conman, I said not to talk to him." I've never been this angry before, it's a weird feeling.

"I can talk to who I want, _Aiden!" s_he repeats, much louder than before. "You can't tell me what I can or can't do!"

"Eponine, I'm sorry but just listen to me, he's just trouble," I say, trying to be calm.

"Whoa whoa whoa," cuts in Cade. "Calm down guys, we were only talking."

"Shut up!" I shut.

Cade smirks at me. "And if I don't?"

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Cade grins and does something that I definitely wasn't expecting. He leans in and kisses Eponine on the lips. He doesn't know that we're not actually married, but he knows that I love her.

"Get off!" Eponine shouts, pulling away from him.

"But Ninny…. Just before he came you told me that you love me," Cade smirks.

"No I didn't! and _never _call me Ninny!" she shouts.

"Shh," he says and kisses her, he pushes her into a wall, his hand going up her skirts.

She screams and I punch Cade in the nose. Eponine scrambles behind me. "It's okay 'Ponine, just go inside." She shakes her head and protests until I agree to come too. I kick Cade in the stomach from where he's pathetically lying on the ground before walking away.

"I'm sorry," she cries. "I didn't know he was—"

"Shh, it's okay 'Ponine I won't let him hurt you, I promise." She gives me a half smile and asks what time it is. "Half five, we should probably get ready for dinner, you would like my mother even less when she's angry, I'll get one of the maids to help you get ready, mother likes everyone to dress formal for dinner every night—I hate using the maids but mother has a very particular taste and I can't really help you…" she nods and runs up to her room quickly, almost tripping on a number of steps before going too far up for me to see her.

I have no idea what to do with Cade though, he's done this to Elle before. But then I wasn't there to help her… I helped Eponine just in time, what's worse is that I know he wouldn't have bothered her if he didn't think that we're married. I know that I got angry far too easily but I wanted to stop anything like that from happening.

* * *

It's one minute to six, I quickly run to the dining room. It strikes six as soon as I walk in, talk about luck. Mother looks angry, I look at the table and see why. Eponine isn't here. Mother gets angry if you are a few seconds late, I just hope for all of our sakes that the maid will be quick with Eponine and get her down her fast. "Where is your wife?" mother asks coldly once I sit down.

"She's getting ready, don't worry she won't take long. She's probably just finding her way around the house, it is big especially compared to what she's used t-" I stop myself from finishing the last word once I realize what I've just said.

"Finish your sentences dear, what she's used to," she snaps. "Thenardiers aren't used to much," she adds coldly.

"Please give her a chance mother, I love her and-" I'm cut off when the doors open and Eponine walks in smiling shyly. The maid did a good job, not that Eponine didn't already look beautiful.

She's wearing a long, turquoise dress and her hair is tied in a bun at the back with bits of her hair loose at the sides of her face. She looks beautiful.

"Ah, Eponine," Mother greets. "You are late by.." she checks her watch. "Two minutes."

"I'm sorry Madame," she says nervously, quickly walking to the seat beside me and sitting down.

We're served the first part of the meal, I'm hoping that we can just eat in a comfortable silence but mother always said that silence and the dinner table is 'rude, unmannerly and awkward' well and I'm guessing that she's going to tell Eponine that she knows that she's a Thenardier.

"Eponine, can you tell me about your family?" Mother asks. I guessed correctly.

Her face heats up and she gives me a nervous glance. "Well… there's not much to say really. What do you want to know?"

"Well what of your parents?" she asks.

"Well… they're just your average parents. Mother is often hosting or attending dinner parties and father is rather fond of his collection of old guns that don't actually work anymore, 'they're collector's items' he would say," she says with a slight chuckle.

"Really? I didn't think that they could afford things like that," she says.

"What do you mean Madame?" she asks nervously.

"I mean that I didn't think Thenardier's could afford something like that," she snaps.

"Sorry, I am a Pontmercy..." she says nervously.

"it's okay 'Ponine, she knows," I sigh.

"I'm sorry Ma'me," she stutters.

"I don't want you near my son!" she screeches.

"Mother-" I start.

"No!" she shouts. "Get out of my house!" she jumps up from her chair. "When I come back you _both _better be out of my house! Too bad Cade was too weak to do his job properly..."

"_You _made Cade do that?" I shout.

"Yes!" she screams. "Now get out!" and she leaves the room.

"I'm sorry Enjolras..." Eponine says, beginning to sob.

"Calm down 'Ponine, it's not your fault. We can stay here tonight if we're quiet, it's too late to be leaving now," I say.

"But your mother won't let us," she protests.

"If we both stay in my room it will be fine, that's the only room that locks."

"You're okay with sharing a bed?" she chuckles as we walk up the stairs.

"It's a big bed, I'm okay if you are," I laugh nervously.

She giggles. "I suppose so."

* * *

We both go up to my room and I light a few candles because it's getting dark already.

"Your rooms amazing," Eponine says.

I chuckle. "Well it's a room."

She sits down on a chair beside a candle. The flame lights her face up and for the first time I realize that her eyes are green. How could I have not noticed that? I suppose they've just always looked brown in the darkness. Her eyes are even more beautiful in the light, they're dark green but there's also a line of brown. The line of brown is smaller and harder to notice in the light but if you look close enough you can see it. I suppose it's the same in the dark but the opposite way around.

"What?" Eponine laughs. My cheeks flame up when I realize that I've been staring at her for at least a minute.

"Sorry… your eyes are just so green," I stutter, regretting it as soon as I've said it.

She giggles. "And yours are so blue."

We both sit there, staring into each other's eyes for a while, it doesn't seem odd, it seems natural with Eponine. I get caught up in the moment and say three words that I regret right after. "I love you." And I kiss her before I can stop myself.

* * *

Everyone's been asking for E/E so did I do okay? :P More E/E soon. Please review or PM, do it for Courfeyrac's kittens.


	17. Who Murdered The Thenardiers?

-Eponine-

I don't know what to think, everything had happened so fast. Enjolras loves me? He can't, can he? But then why would he kiss me…? He's always seen like he's made of marble, but.. now I feel like I know him more, like I understand him more. He is showing human emotions, which I honestly wasn't sure that he was capable of.

"Sorry," Enjolras says nervously.

"For what?" I ask teasingly.

"For…" he looks down, "you know, sorry."

"For what?" I repeat, leaning in and kissing him. _"But Grantaire…" _I think. Do I love Enjolras or Grantaire, or even Marius? No, not Marius, I am no longer Marius' pathetic shadow.

Enjolras looks at me, shocked. "But… you and Grantaire?" he asks nervously.

I look at him, trying to tell what he's thinking. I can't. "I don't know," I say quietly.

He gives me a confused look but doesn't say anything else.

-Enjolras-

God I'm an idiot. But then why did she kiss me back? No, she loves Grantaire and Grantaire loves her. But 'Parnasse was going to get rid of Grantaire, I wonder if he's okay. I wish I could just take back everything that I've done recently, maybe I shouldn't have even let Eponine and Azelma come and stay with us. Maybe I should have just left them be and minded my own business. _But their father was beating them. _No, I couldn't leave them with their father, but I shouldn't have let my emotions take over on anything, I should have just… just… oh I don't know, I did everything wrong. I still don't even know what Eponine really does think of me. She did kiss me, but it may have been out of pity. We both appear to be confused and nervous so we just dismiss the subject and go to bed. It's a big bed, I didn't lie, but I just hope that she doesn't move too much in her sleep.

* * *

When we're in bed, I can't help but notice how different it is to have a woman lying beside me, I've never understood why my friends are so preoccupied with women, but I'm beginning to understand a lot more now since I've met Eponine. Luckily, she doesn't move much in her sleep. I suppose most of her life she has been sleeping in very small beds or worse, so she wouldn't be used to being able to move around much. I turn over slightly, and see Eponine lying asleep. _How on earth can see fall asleep so quickly? _She looks beautiful in her sleep, with her hands just under her lips.

* * *

"Eponine? Eponine!" I shout, shaking her shoulders to try to wake her up.

"What?" she mutters.

"We have to go now, mother will wake up soon," I say urgently.

She slowly climbs out of bed and grunts, "what time is it?"

"Half five."

"Your mother wakes up _this early?"_

"Yes, I don't mean to rush you, but please hurry." She shoos me out of the room while she gets changed, she's quick at changing and comes out after only about a minute or two.

We quietly rush out of the house and run into the carriage, getting away just in time.

-Cade-

God, that woman expects me to be at two places at once. With Grantaire, and then getting rid of Eponine. She still promised that if I can get rid of Eponine then I can do whatever I want with her. _That will be fun. _Damn Claudia and her _assignments. _There was getting Montparnasse to make sure that Enjolras is against Grantaire, Claudia then assigned Parnasse to keep Grantaire locked up for a while, I don't know much of the details of what had happened or will happen with Grantaire. Claudia then made me murder the Thenardiers, well – she made me find out where Eponine was, as she wanted Eponine to stay away from Enjolras. She has spies from all around 'keep a watch' on Enjolras. She doesn't want him associating with a street rat. Eponine owes me something anyway – I know her. Her and her father robbed me, they stole twenty whole francs, they struck gold that day but I intend to get every sou back.

* * *

Another Confession: the next chapter is already done but this time i won't update until i get at least FIVE reviews -Evil Laugh- Sorry about it being so short, this and the next chapter were originally the one chapter but I decided to split it into two so it can be an early update. Yay?


	18. It's revealed

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry that it's taken me all day to post it, but a bunch of my family are coming over so I'm busy as hell lately.

* * *

-Grantaire-

I don't know how long I've been here, or why I am here in the first place. But I do know that if I stay here for much longer I will go truly mad. I've only saw the man who has me locked here once, and that was an accident. He was going to give me another bowl of that ghastly frozen soup through the cat door kind of thing that has locks on the outside. Well, he made a mistake and somehow unlocked the door and he and my soup came falling in. The man is abnormally tall, has blonde hair –the same shade of blonde as Enjolras' however, his is straight instead of curly- he was dark skin and dark, brown eyes that appear almost black. I paid a lot of attention to his appearance so I could remember what he looks like, every little detail. I know that it will come in useful sometime.

When I asked him what his name was –not expecting an answer- he replied with, "Cade." Admittedly, I was more than a little surprised that he answered me instead of telling me to mind my own business or trying to hit me. Apparently there are two of them. Cade and Montparnasse, but neither are around much.

* * *

I wake up with another sore back, but I'm getting far more used to them now. I get a sore back every morning after sleeping on the hard, stone floor. I'm awoken by the sound of people talking, more like fighting, downstairs. Cade probably got in trouble stealing or something like that. It's still early, and I'm still tired so I lie down again and decide to try to get more sleep. That is – until the door opens and an angry looking Eponine comes storming in.

-Enjolras-

It's quite an awkward ride home in the carriage, Eponine seems so caught up in the story about her namesake. She says that she admires the woman's courage and loyalty, and well – almost everything that she does. I don't think that Eponine really is as caught up in her book as she's acting, as she keeps looking up over the top of her book. I know that I should be getting more work done, but I really just can't focus. Eventually Eponine talks, I think she finally couldn't stand the silence anymore either.

"Enjolras – do you really love me?" she asks, putting a bookmark into her book and then closing it and looks up at me.

I can feel the heat rising up in my face, "yes."

She grins, "I think I love you too. I'm just – not very sure of things right now."

I nod, "I understand Eponine."

She senses the awkwardness and changes the subject to something lighter, "so should I call you Aiden?" she laughs.

"No, no, Enjolras is fine," I chuckle.

-Eponine-

As soon as the journey is over Enjolras rushes over to the café, and I'm greeted by the last person that I want to see right now. "Cade," I say curtly.

"Miss me?" he smirks.

"Of course, out of all people in my life I would definitely miss _you," _I snap.

"Touchy, touchy."

"What do you want?"

"Your parents are dead."

I choke on thin air. "What?" I choke.

"You know Claudia right?" he grins.

"What about her?"

"Surely you know that, sweetheart. I was told to reveal everything to you for some reason so here goes: Montparnasse and I work for Claudia. We both locked up your little boyfriend and I killed your parents," he smirks, "that sums it up well, no?"

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" I yell, pouncing on him.

"Get off you whore!" he shouts, pushing me to the ground.

"Where. Is. Grantaire?"

"Why should I tell—" he's cut off when I hit him on the head with all the force that I can master.

He tells me the address after hitting and kicking him numerous times.

I storm into the house, but sadly Parnasse is there.

"What are you doing?" he sneers, trying to sound fierce, but I've known that man for as long as I can remember. He's not getting anything past me.

"Grantaire," I reply, rushing up the stairs.

* * *

Once again, sorry for another short chapter but it's either long chapters and slow-ish updates or short chapters and fast updates.


	19. Reuninions

Oscars were AWESOME! Les Mis were great, anyone else notice Ramin? Anyway, I realised that I haven't really had any filler chapters with no action except for pretty much all of the first ones so here's a filler.

* * *

-Grantaire-

"What happened, Grantaire?" Éponine asks, for what seems like the millionth time.

I can't suppress my laughter any longer. I start laughing, and… suddenly I can't stop. I laugh at this. At everything. At all of the misery, everything that I used to believe was true misery. I laugh at times when I had held back tears. Or at times when I held back laughter, like when I knew that if I laughed I would suffer a slow and painful death. But the funniest thing of all is the look that I'm getting from Éponine.

"I don't see what's so funny about your possible death!" she snaps. _If looks could kill. _

"Eppy, I have told you everything that I know about it. I have – in fact, told you everything that I remember _four _times. Yes, four. And if you want to know all of the details, never ask the victim. I've been locked up in that god attic for the whole damn time!" I shout when I really can't stand her shouting at me any longer.

"I was worried about you, winecask," she replies, pulling me into a tight hug. Eventually I can't stand her hugging anymore, I love Éponine, but god that girl could suffocate me. When I tell her this she just laughs and moves to sit beside me.

I realise that I've told her what happened to me four times, but she hasn't told me what happened to her once. And I know that _something _must have happened. She told me that she went to visit Enjolras' mother, and there's _always _something with Claudia. I think Elle gets –got—her 'psychoness' from her. _Oh shit, that reminds me. _Enjolras already hates me so what the hell will he do when he finds out that I've murdered his sister? I've seen Enjolras when he gets angry, it ain't pretty. Not that he particularly liked Elle—or liked her at all- but that guy just wants an excuse to kill me.

When I ask Eponine what happened she frowns. "Well…" she begins with a slight laugh, "oh my, where to begin? Oh—apparently Enjolras and I were married. His mother didn't think it _proper _for a man and a _lady_ who aren't related or married to be travelling together, so according to Enjolras we were married."

I chuckle. "What did you think of her, and what did she think of you?" I ask.

"Oh well it isn't very _ladylike _for me to use the words which would describe what I think of her, or what she thinks of me actually," she sniggers, "let's just say that we won't be buying each other best friends necklaces any time soon."

"Oh _shit_!" she suddenly exclaims, "I completely forgot Zelma! I would make a god-awful mother. Sorry Grantaire, I'll see you later. I still gotta talk to ya," she says, rushing out the door.

-Eponine-

I run to Courf's house. How could I have forgotten Zelma? So much drama lately I suppose, wow _that's _a great excuse. "_Hey Zelma, I don't give a damn about you anymore because I have drama right now! So prepared to be ignored!" _Yeah, that would go just great.

"Courf! Zelma!" I yell, rushing into his house.

"Finally 'Ponine! You're taking away that damn nightmare!" Courfeyrac exclaims, immediately after I step into the house.

"Wow- I know how much you love Zelma, so don't worry, she can still come visit _all the time!" _I tease, the look on his face looks like a priceless piece of artwork.

"No, no need for that 'Ponine. Hey Zelma! Ponine's here, get down!" he shouts.

Azelma comes bounding down the stairs and then does the thing that out of everything in the world I was least expecting her to do. She hugs me and tells me that she's missed me. When I ask her what the hell happened she nods her head at Courfeyrac. And then when I ask them both what happened to her, Courf laughs and Zelma tells me that I don't want to know. This is beginning to sound like things happened between them… but Courf wouldn't, right? No, I am quite sure that he wouldn't, he doesn't seem the type. I know that type all too well. _Montparnasse. _Or like papa was… I have hardly even thought of mama and papa! I don't even completely know what I think of their deaths, am I upset? Happy? Relieved? They were my parents… I can never truly hate them. I suppose that I am quite similar to a dog in that manner. Sometimes I was too loyal to them for my own good, I wasn't as strong as Gavroche, I never could just leave like he did… _until now. _And as much as papa beat me I could never truly hate him, I didn't like him, but I didn't want him dead. Or mama… how will I tell Azelma? And how will she feel about it?

"Sounds like you two were up to something," I chuckle.

"Oh please 'Ponine, never with him. In his dreams possibly," Azelma protests.

"You sire it's your dreams that you're thinking about?" asks Courfeyrac, waggling his eyebrows at Azelma.

She blushes! Maybe she does have feelings for him after all.

"Well come on Zelma, we should be getting back," I say, saying bye to Courfeyrac and leaving with Azelma.

* * *

I feel like this story is just getting worse and worse,any of you agree? If you have any ideas please review or PM me or I'm just gonna end this as soon as possible because my writing is so bad-ish


	20. His death is the Sign We Await

So sorry it took me longer to update! But this is probably my fav chapter so far so hopefully take makes up for it.

* * *

-Enjolras-

"They will come when we call!" I shout, finishing my speech. There is a roar of approval and a huge grin spreads across my face.

Combeferre is about to say something when –a very late- Courfeyrac and Gavroche come running in.

I glare over at them, "Courf, Gav, you're late," I know that Gavroche isn't an official member of Les Amis, but he attends all of our meetings and I think that we all have some sort of instinct to protect him. The meetings wouldn't really be the same without him, presides, he reminds me to Eponine. That same fire in their eyes, the same stubbornness.

"Listen everybody!" Courfeyrac shouts, there is an eerie silence throughout the café.

Gavroche gives a slight smile at the effect that he and Courf had, and then continues, "General Lamarque is dead."

Everyone is silent. The entire café feels empty, although it is full to the brim. We all knew it would happen soon, Lamarque was ill, very ill, truthfully it is a miracle that he lasted as long as this. But I am the leader, I can't show any form of doubt. I look around the room and see Eponine sitting beside Marius, even Marius the lovesick puppy is silent from his constant ramblings about Cosette. Earlier, he and Eponine had appeared to be arguing. Well – Eponine seemed to be telling him off about something and Marius seemed to not want to fight and be friends. Although now they are silent, staring at me with curiosity. Wondering what I will do. What will I do?

I clear my throat, "well—"

Then it hits me. This is perfect! This is the sign that we have been awaiting!

Everyone looks at me expectancy.

"This is the sign we await!" I shout, with pure passion, "on his funeral day they will honour his name, it's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! On his funeral day we shall kindle our flame! We shall take to the streets and build our barricades with no doubt in our hearts! Let us not give up until we have a free republic!"

I am answered by cheers of joy from everyone, except two people. Eponine and Marius. They have both gone deathly pale and exchange a nervous glance with each other. They know that we will die, most of us know it. I have accepted my death, as have my brothers here. We know that there is no true life without a free republic. I will fight to my death, I am not afraid. _I was not afraid. _Not until I met Eponine. I want to get back to Eponine, she told me that she may love me. I know that I love her.

Grantaire looks at me, with a look of pure disgust. He had only joined this because he had believed in me, not the rebellion. Now he wants out. Everything would be just fine for _him. _He could marry Eponine and they could have children and have a happy life and forget all about their old friend Enjolras who had died for a lost cause. I nod my head at Grantaire, trying to signal everything that I want to say to him. But it's too much. Too much that I need to say. I start to try to walk over to him but I am blocked by a crowd of people wanting to discuss plans for the upcoming rebellion, and wanting to share ideas that they have.

"Please – I would love to discuss plans with you and hear all of your brilliant ideas but I need to talk to someone, it's very important," I say urgently, trying to sound as polite as possible. They get the message and walk away to leave me be.

I rush over to Grantaire anyone else can get in my way again.

"Apollo-" he begins.

"I said don't call me that, Taire," I say, lacking the usual bite that I have when I say that. "I'm sorry."

He lowers his voice from his usual, booming voice, "as am I."

"You don't have to take part, I would actually prefer it if you didn't. Please just live a happy life with Eponine, you both deserve it," I say, trying not to sound too upset or downcast.

"No Enjolras, I must contribute to the revolution. I cannot abandon my friends when they need me the most," he replies passionately. He seems so different when he is sober –which is not very often- he is far more wise, but caring, it reminds me of how we became friends. We were always best friends since we were very young children.

"Taire, _please_," I say pleadingly.

"Enjolras, what would you say if I asked you not to fight?" he says, sounding calm and harsh and the same time.

I look down, "I would say no."

"See? Now please," he says.

"Taire, please watch over Eponine. I know that you love her, you don't want her injured, right?" I ask.

He sighs, "Right."

"You won't fight?"

"No."

"You'll stay with Eponine?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Grantaire," I say, hurrying off to discuss plans with everyone else.

-Eponine-

It's here. The time has come. I can feel my entire body shaking with pure terror. Marius and I exchange a look of fright. Of course, Marius wants to go back to that witch Cosette.

I have decided to forgive Marius for everything that he has made me do. After all, he didn't realise. He realised that I loved him but he couldn't know how much _no one could. _Every word he had said about Cosette, every letter that I was forced to deliver was another dagger pierced into my already shattered heart. The love I felt for him wasn't healthy, he was all I could think about, he was my reason for living, I had no other reason to live.

That's how I know I love Enjolras.

I get that same feeling when I see him, my heart flutters every time I see him and my whole body feels like it's doing a somersault every time he hugs me, or even just talks to me.

But it's not all the same – it's more enjoyable with Enjolras. I do value his life more than my own but he is not my only reason for living.

"_So this is what real love feels like," _I think.

Yes, real love which will come to a very painful death very soon. Grantaire is right, they shall all die. But I shall fight with them. I have to at least try to save Enjolras and hopefully Grantaire as well.

-Grantaire-

Oh Enjolras is a fool. Of course I will fight. I do care about Eponine, but not as much as my Apollo. I have to watch out for him. Little does Enjolras know that it is not Eponine that I love… covering up my love for him really did go too far. I have learned years ago that Enjolras could never love me. First, it was because his only love was his dear Patria and his revolution, he didn't believe in romance. That hurt more than you could think. People might think that it wouldn't really hurt as much because it's not an actual person that he loved, just his precious Patria. Oh how they were wrong… Enjolras _made _Patria a person. Patria was his mistress. I lost him to Patria. But that was years ago, I got used to it a long time ago. Now I am happy that he has found well deserved love with Eponine.

But covering up my love for Enjolras made everything ever so complicated between the three of us. They both suddenly believed I was in love with Eponine, I myself think that I may have even thought that for a short time. But oh no, I would never leave my Apollo.

I plan to accompany him when he is fighting. But not so he can see me, I'll be there… in the distance to help him. And I'll have my gun. And if _anyone _tries to hurt my Apollo, I swear that I will kill them myself. No one shall hurt my Apollo.

As for Eponine, I do not fret. She will not be alone. She will be with the rest of us. I know Eponine, and she will not just sit back and watch us die. She will fight whether any of us try to stop her or not. Oh but she's far smarter than that. She won't come into plain view of us if we can easily recognise her. I have known that girl for years, there are two options for her and I know which she will take. She could hide from plain sight as I am, or she could disguise herself. The second is more 'Ponine's style. She wants to fight alongside her friends whether they recognise her or not.

As for Apollo, he will make it away from the barricades alive. I promise myself that. I will protect my Apollo with my life. He won't die. I will do all in my power to protect the rest, some I would be willing to risk my life for if it wasn't for my mission to protect Apollo from any harm. And I know that Eponine will be doing the same. Enjolras will be fine, he will.

* * *

Again, sorry it took me longer to update but I swear I must have rewritten this chapter about five times. Did I do okay with it? The revolution is coming soon and I hate to do this but please help me with it. I have some questions for it so please answer in review or PM –preferably PM- and review about what you think.

Okay the questions: -I want either Eponine, Enjolras or Grantaire to die, maybe all three? Maybe two of them?

-Should Eponine live?

-If Eponine dies, how? Eg, saving Marius or Enjolras.

-Should Grantaire live?

-If Grantaire dies, how?

-Should Enjolras live?

-If Enjolras dies, how?

-Who else should die? I want at least some of Les Amis to die –sorry-

-Should the revolution fail or succeed?

-What will they do to Cade and Parnasse?

-If you have any more ideas please tell-


	21. An Unwanted Appearance

Thanks so much for all the reviews and new favs and followers for the last chapter! 16 reviews for the one chapter... Anyway, I now know how I'm going to end it, sorry but it's really sad.

* * *

-Enjolras-

I look around for Elle to tell her about Lamarque's death, but I can't find her anywhere.

I see Grantaire clumsily stumbling out of the café with a half empty bottle of green fairy in his hands, "Grantaire!" I shout, running over to him and hoping that he's not too drunk.

"What is it Apollo?" he asks, I don't bother telling him not to call me Apollo because I know that he won't listen and I haven't seen Elle in a long time so I'm growing more and more anxious.

"Have you seen Elle?" at this Grantaire seems to freeze. He begins to look much less drunk and actually a bit sober and stiffens up before he replies.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"So you have seen her?"

"No."

"You haven't seen her?"

"No."

"Grantaire stop it!"

"No."

"Taire please, this is important."

"No."

"Grantaire!"

"No."

"Fine then you useless drunk," I snap angrily, storming off. Sometimes I really do hate that drunk.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration, why is Grantaire so useless? I'll try asking Eponine, she had always seemed to get on well with Elle.

* * *

"Eponine!" I yell, running over to the table that she's sitting at in the café.

Her face seems to light up when she sees me, "hi Enjolras," she greets.

"Have you seen Elle?" I ask, panting from exhaustion from running around the whole of Paris looking for her.

"No, why?" she frowns.

"I haven't seen her in so long, not since we left to visit my mother," I reply.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her since then either."

"It's okay, well I have to go find her.. bye Ponine!" I shout, running off. I think I hear her say bye but I'm not sure so I just carry on out.

* * *

-Eponine-

"It's okay, well I have to go find her.. bye Ponine!" Enjolras shouted as he ran out of the café.

"Goodbye, Enjolras," I say quietly, he doesn't hear and I sigh.

I am about to leave the café when Marius comes bustling in. "Ponine!" he shouts. _Please god no._

"Marius," I say curtly.

"Ponine you'll never guess! I've decided!" he says excitedly.

I can't help but to chuckle, "decided what?"

"I'm going to ask Cosette to marry me!"

I freeze. Now that I wasn't expecting. I choke on thin air, "what?"

"I know, I know. It's very soon, right? I just love her ever so! I can't imagine life without her, I would not be able to bare it! I may even kill myself if she says no!" he says dramatically.

"Well we better hope she says yes," I reply.

"Do you want to see the ring?!" He asks, pulling out a small red case before I can answer, "look!"

There's writing on it. _Cosette Pontmercy. _ He's obviously not prepared for her to say no if he says he would kill himself and then got her name with his last name inscribed on the ring.

I love Enjolras, but this hurts far more than I could have imagined. It feels like every word of love that he speaks about her is another dagger thrust into my already broken heart. "Stop it Ponine!" I shout, meaning for it to be in my head but it comes out aloud.

"What's wrong Ponine, are you okay?" Marius asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

I can't help giving a slight smile, "yes monsieur I'm fine, but I have to go. Goodbye monsieur," I say, leaving the café.

* * *

-Enjolras-

I eventually give up on finding Elle, well for now. I head back to the café, hoping to find Eponine. But she's not there. I see Marius sitting at a table with that dumb lovesick look on his face which he so often has now. "Enjolras!" he shouts, "can I tell you something?"

I sigh, "no Marius, I am busy and have far bigger concerns than your Cosette."

He glares at me, "fine Enjolras, calm down."

I must have sounded harsher than I had intended.

"I'm sorry Marius, but there's the revolution-" I cut myself off when I realise that I am not the least bit sorry. I shake my head at him and walk over to Combeferre.

"So?" Combeferre asks as soon as I walk over to him.

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"What's happening? You know, with you and Eponine," he asks.

I can feel the heat rising up in my cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, Enjolras," he sniggers, "I see the way you look at her, now answer."

"Nothing, Comb," I reply.

He raises an eyebrow, "no Enjolras, I'm not dropping this. Do you love her?"

I look down at my shoes, I know that he will never drop this, "yes. I do."

He smirks, "does she love you?"

"I… I don't know."

"You haven't told her you love her?"

"She knows I do."

"Then how do you not know if she loves you?"

"I just don't, Comb!"

"Geez, calm down Enjolras, I just think that it would be good for you. A woman would take away some of the stress of the revolution."

"I'm sorry Comb, but you're right. The revolution is just so stressing, we don't have much time. Three days. That's it. And I want to get Eponine away from it, I know that she'll try to fight but I can't let her die, all that just adds to the stress," I sigh.

"I know," he replies, "but just think about it."

_If only he understood how complicated all of this is for me._

"I will," I sigh. "But now, have you any news on the revolution?"

"No, but Courfeyrac and Gavroche have," he replies.

I nod and walk away to find Courfeyrac, he seemed to be spending a lot of time with Gavroche lately, I suppose he sees him as a little brother.

The only news that he had was that he had three more guns, it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. I try my best to remain positive, but it's proving to be far more challenging than I ever could have imagined.

* * *

-Eponine-

I take a walk around the streets late at night, just like I used to when I was upset or worried. Or more often both. I'm both right now. And the reason why is quite obvious. One word: revolution.

I had finally found love with Enjolras and now death will steal that from me. And that from so many others… I know about Enjolras' plans to keep me away from fighting, I now know for sure, I heard him talking to Bahorel about it. He plans to leave me with Grantaire for him to 'babysit' me. Enjolras is smart but this idea must be the stupidest plan that I have ever heard. He will need all of the luck in the world to keep Grantaire and I from the fighting. We both want to protect him. Enjolras won't die on our watch. I wish that I could say the same for Grantaire and I, but I cannot be certain, I know that we are both willing to give our lives for Enjolras. Enjolras might try to do the same thing for us but Grantaire and I must be the most stubborn people on the planet, put us together and we are unstoppable.

The scary thing is how alike Grantaire and I both are. The stubbornness, the fire, getting drunk more often than we should, but most of all that we have both experienced extremely painfully unrequited love. And I think that Grantaire still is.

I for Marius, who now I really can't stand. I don't think that it was really him who I was in love with, he showed me kindness and I suppose after no one else showing me any kindness I was in love with the thought of love. I now know that Marius had only pitied me, nothing more.

And Grantaire for Enjolras. His love isn't as obvious as mine was for Marius but he had confessed his love for Enjolras to me one night when he was drunk. I feel guilty beyond belief about Enjolras and Grantaire, even though I know that Enjolras doesn't love Grantaire and that Grantaire is happy for us. But I feel like Cosette, who 'stole my Marius away.' I feel like I'm 'stealing his Enjolras.'

In a way, I admire Grantaire for how he is dealing with unrequited love, not getting drunk to numb the pain, but about still being kind to me. Even though I no longer love Marius I could _still _never bring myself to be kind to Cosette. And not just because of when we were children.

I am interrupted from my thoughts when I hear an all too familiar voice from behind me. "Miss me?" I can feel the smirk playing on his lips.

"Parnasse."

"Oui, but did you miss me, mademoiselle?" he asks in a mocking tone.

"What do you want?" I snap frustratingly.

"Isn't that obvious? You," he replies, covering my mouth with his hand and dragging me away with his free arm.

I let out a muffled scream, desperately wanting someone to hear. Wanting Enjolras to come and rescue me. But no one comes.

Montparnasse drags me to his house and brings me to the room that he had kept Grantaire locked in.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, trying to hide how terrified I am.

"Your love."

"But you hate me," I state confusingly.

"That is where you are wrong, mademoiselle. "

"Well I am sorry but I do not love what I fear," I snap.

"Ah but fear can turn into love," he replies, leaving the room and I can hear him locking the door behind him.

I will never love that rat, the only feelings I have for him are fear, hate and pity. Yet his words replay in my head. "Fear can turn into love."

* * *

Wow I don't think that I've ever wrote a happy chapter in this…


	22. Grantaire's Dream Death

Sorry this took so long! It's short but I rewrote this a ton of times. And I finally got a beta reader! So thanks to **ThePhantom'strueAngelofMusic. **Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

-Enjolras-

Two days. Two days. Two days. That's all that goes on in my head. I have two days to live. I wonder what death is like. Is Grantaire right? Is it an eternity of nothingness? Or is there really a God? Possibly not, for if there truly is a God then he must be cruel. Why make all of us suffer? Poor are dying every day, and my friends and I will die in two days. I'll never see Ponine again. Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her in ages. Is she okay? What if she's not? God, there's a million thoughts going through my head now. Maybe Grantaire knows where she is; he cares about Eponine so he might at least be useful now.

"Taire!" I shout, entering the café and walking over to the table where Grantaire is sitting.

"Apollo," he says, not looking up from his drink. I can feel that damn smirk. I hate that damn nickname.

"I said don't, Grantaire," I sigh.

He looks up from his drink, looking miserable. He really is a sorry sight. "What is it Apollo?"

"Taire—"

"I get to call you Apollo –at least for now—or you don't get my help."

"Fine," I grunt.

"Now what?" he asks, in a fake, sickeningly sweet voice.

"Have you seen Ponine?" I ask.

"No," he sighs. What's wrong with him?

"Are you sure?" Please God not the 'no' thing again.

"Yeah." Thank God.

"OK," I sigh, "See you later Grantaire."

-Grantaire-

"OK," Enjolras lets out a sigh, "See you later, Grantaire." And with that, he leaves. Little does he see, little does he care.

Two days to live. I'm going to spend my last moments with Enjolras that I promise. I will die with my Apollo. I will save him and then we will both die together. I will be the first to fall, and he will come after. And although we could never be together in life Apollo will be mine in death. I think about Apollo and I getting through the gateway to Heaven together and I grin and shove the drink down my throat.

I see Apollo and I.

_We're at the barricades, Enjolras is about to get shot. No! No, he will not kill my Apollo! _

_"No!" I yell, diving in front of Enjolras. I get shot. Right at my heart, twice. _

_The man looks startled-not guilty but startled-and runs off._

_"No Taire," Enjolras chokes between sobs._

_"It is okay Enjolras; I do not feel any pain. I am glad that I could die for you." I reply calmly. _

_"No Taire, you can't die like this. Please. Stay with me Grantaire," he sobs._

_I lift my hand up and stroke his cheek; that cheek that is so pale, but I now know that it is not made of marble. Or possibly it is-marble can break after all._

_"I cannot Enjolras, but you will join me in death. I will wait for you," I reply, my hand falling back to my side as it is now no longer strong enough to hold up._

_"Taire please-" he starts._

_"Hush Enjolras, I must tell you something," I command, sounding weak. _

_"What is it Grantaire?" he asks, sounding worried. My Apollo is worried about me! I can't suppress the smile that escapes my lips. He gives me a puzzled look._

_"Well, I do believe that I was rather in love with you, Apollo," I say. _

_He smiles. "I've always loved you Grantaire! Why did you never tell me?"_

_I smile a wide, genuine smile. "I will wait for you Enjolras, promise me you will come."_

_He nods frantically, his blonde curls shaking vigorously, "I will come. I will come, I promise. I swear. I swear by the stars." _

_I smile, "Goodbye for now, my sweet Apollo. You always were a God to me." With that, I die. _

I smile, but my drink is now finished. I can no longer live in my dream world. Enjolras will never really love me. Ah, but I can dream, I think as I raise yet another bottle to my lips.

* * *

More of Eponine soon but I couldn't resist writing Grantaire's part. There's so many different endings I could do so I've decided to sneak alternative endings into the story and I've set up a poll on my profile, so please vote how you want it to end (you can choose more than one option on it) or pm me if you have another idea


	23. Montparnasse

I'm so sorry it took so long! I have been super busy lately, but I'm finally finished the project at school so hopefully I'll be quicker next time! To make up for it I've decided to give all of the story's followers a cookie so here you go: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Enjoy! :P And an extra one in every chapter from now on to everyone who favorited this (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Forgive me? Well here's the chapter I won't keep you waiting any longer!

* * *

-Eponine-

The rebellion is tomorrow and I'm stuck here. I can't stay, I have to get out, I have to help fight. I haven't seen Parnasse much. Speak of the devil, I think as he strides in through the door to the room –or cell- in which I'm being held captive. He looks mad, but at what? I didn't do anything, I couldn't have.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't help asking. He looks down at me, gives me a death glare, but then does something very surprising. He smiles at me. Not a huge grin, a small smile, small although it appears to be very genuine. It is very rare indeed that Montparnasse smiles, not including his smirks or smiles at someone's pain and suffering. I don't think that I've ever seen Parnasse give a real smile before that. It almost made me smile.

"Work," he finally replies, after a long moment of his cold, blue eyes staring into my dark brown ones.

"Oh," I don't know how to reply, he usually doesn't like it when I ask too many questions.

He sits down beside me on the bed, "You know what Ponine?" he asks. "I really do love you," he continues, before I can reply. He begins to pull up my skirts.

"Ah," I think. "That's what he meant. Of course."

"Parnasse please-" I plead, knowing that it's no use.

"Hush Ponine," he says, not roughly or shouting, but calmly. I wish he would shout, now I know that he's planning something worse.

"Please Parnasse," I continue to beg. "I do not love you- please."

He stops. I flinch, expecting him to strike me. He doesn't, instead he does something else that surprises me. "Who is it?" he asks.

"Wha—uh… wh… who what?" I stutter, out of pure shock.

"Who is it that you love?" he asks angrily.

I look down. "You don't know him." he knows when I lie, I can't say it's no one.

He digs his surprisingly sharp nails into my arm. "I might. Who?"

"A bourgeois," I reply, not wanting to name him.

"Not that damn Marius again," he groans.

"Not that damn Marius again," I repeat in answer. I should've said it was, would've saved Enjolras.

"Who?" he demands, digging his nails deeper into my skin. This is only a mere warning of what he'll do.

"Enjolras!" I yell, unable to stand it any longer. No excuse, I was stupid. I betrayed him…

"That's the name of a very rich family," he murmurs under his breath, but I can still hear him. "Does he love you?" he asks.

"I… I think so," I answer. Should I have said no? I am not entirely sure of how he feels about me.

"Does he know you love him?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know, I think so," I moan. Why am I answering him? I can't let him hurt Enjolras because of me.

"Where does he live?"

Crap.

"Why do you care?"

"Answer me, Ponine."

"Don't hurt him…"

"I can do as I like."

"Please- do what you want with me. Leave him be."

"Do as I like with you? I shall do that anyway, I do not need your permission."

"I shall escape. You know I will. I won't if you don't harm my friends."

"Why do you fall in love too easily?"

"What?" that's a question that actually surprised me.

"Why do you fall in love, when you know that it will only do you harm?" he asks impatiently.

I shrug, "That's love, not that you would know." He simply shrugs and nods. "Love is selfless. When you would die for them, take a bullet for them. Do anything for them…" I continue.

"Would you die for me?" I hear him mutter.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"Nothing," he replies quickly. "I thought I said not to ask questions. Shut up!" he snaps, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. I hear the lock turn.

I put my head onto my hands to muffle the pathetic sobs. I need out. That's when I see the open window…

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to write such a short chapter but I'll be quicker. I promise!

Eponine: You better be. I wanna get the hell away from Parnasse.

Me: Shut it!

Montparnasse: But I'm wonderful -sniffles-

Me: Shut up!

Eponine and Montparnasse: Make us. -glares-

Me: -Slowly walking away- Uh see ya!

-Thanks again to my beta reader ThePhantom'strueAngelofMusic- Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! There's not much time left!


	24. Sorry

Hey guys, sorry that this isn't a chapter but KEEP READING it's important. I'm thinking of stopping this story where it is as I'm losing inspiration for it and I think I'm also losing readers as I'm getting less and less reviews. I know it's really stupid wanting to stop right before the rebellion (end) but this fanfic isn't very popular and I've recently got an idea for another les mis fanfic... so I'll see I guess. If you really care and don't want me to stop please PM or review or I think I'll take the story down


	25. Finally EE! -Weird chapter name, right?

I'm back! So i'm not quitting this story (yay?) thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed or PMed me because of the last chapter, it means a lot that you cared enough to review or PM. I just hate when I see how many people view this, fav this or follow this and then they don't review. Anyway, I'm SOOOO sorry for the last 'chapter' I'm only 11 so I find it hard to stick with things, this is the longest fanfic I've ever written (if you look at my others they're all super short) and if I get a chapter that only gets one or two reviews I always get super self- conscious. Sorry for babbling! I'll let you read now...

* * *

-Eponine-

I climb out the window and don't look back. "_Run," _my mind commands me, I obey. Parnasse won't come for a long while, he won't figure that I'm gone, yet I still run. I can't get trapped back there. I don't bother trying to suppress my grin as I run further and further from Montparnasse. I shall see my Enjolras again before our possible death, that is all that matters. I will see Enjolras tonight before the revolution tomorrow.

I can see the lights of the café musain, I run faster. The lights are far too bright, almost blinding, but I don't look away, the light is comforting. I rush through the doors, beaming, and then I see my Enjolras. He's standing on top of a table, grinning and giving an enthusiastic speech.

"Eponine!" he shouts as he sees me, he jumps off of the table and wraps me in an almost suffocating embrace.

"Enjolras," I murmur into his chest, not caring about the obvious stares that we are probably getting. Without thinking, I lean in and kiss him, whispering, "I love you," into his ear.

His cheeks go an incredible shade of bright red, but he gives me the widest grin that I've ever seen on anyone. "Go rest, everyone. The revolution is tomorrow, we need our rest," Enjolras commands.

"I think you will be doing a lot more than resting, Enjolras," Lesgle smirks.

Enjolras blushes feverishly. I shouldn't have embarrassed him, so I try to make it up to him. "I'm sure Enjolras will get to have a much better night than _you _will Lesgle. While you are practicing kissing on your pillow, Enjolras will get the real thing," I smirk at him and pull Enjolras into a quick kiss. "_I hope I didn't embarrass him more,"_ I think.

But I then look at Lesgle, who is blushing far more than Enjolras was. I then look at the rest of the les amis, who are grinning, smirking and scoffing at Lesgle. Then Enjolras, who has now changed from the marvellous bright red, to a light, pale pink. He is trying to hide his grin by looking down at the ground, it isn't working. His long, blonde curls wave around as his head shakes with hysterical laughter. Is he drunk? Possibly.

"Come, Eponine," he commands in a calm tone, gently pulling me up the stairs to the second floor. "We should leave Lesgle to go back to his pillow," he adds with a smirk. I laugh and the rest of the les amis laugh and leave the café.

Once we are at the second floor, I give Enjolras a wide grin and pull him into a passionate kiss. He returns the kiss for about a minute, but then pulls away, asking, "did you mean it, Eponine?"

I frown slightly, "mean what?"

"That you love me," he replies, coming so close to me that I can feel his quick breaths.

"Yes," I reply, trying to sound calm, but I can feel my breaths speeding up.

"I love you too," he whispers into my ear, I fight the urge to touch my ear to see if I can feel his warm breath.

I smile, "is that so, Monsieur Enjolras?" I ask mischievously.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Eponine," he smirks.

I don't know what comes over me, a strange urge of desire. I begin to pull off his top. He smiles at me but asks, "are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod. "Oui Enjolras and you?"

"Oui Eponine."

I try to unbutton his top, but have difficulty with the buttons. Enjolras notices this, and gently grabs my hands and helps me to unbutton them.

"I don't know much about this, but.." he says nervously. I silence him with a finger to his lip.

"I'll teach you."

* * *

Revolution next! I promise that this one will be quick, I can't wait to finally get to the revolution! It's sad that the story will end soon but I might do more than one chapter for the revolution... maybe... Anyway, I FINALLY know what's gonna happen so please review, it helps me to write knowing that people like it. And please check out my new Hunger Games story 'The Reaped' please, please, PLEASE read it. Anyway, (again) happy early Easter!


	26. Parting Ways And An Unexpected Plan

Happy Easter! I'm updating a lot faster 'cause it's the Easter holidays, so here's an Easter present. Oh and like the new cover picture? I was never really happy with the last one, so I made a new one. Anyway, here's the chapter!

* * *

-Enjolras-

I wake up and rub my eyes. I'm filled with a sudden burst of excitement, _the revolution is today! _At long last… However, I turn around and see Eponine lying beside me, asleep. I remember last night's events and grin like a fool, but then I remember that Eponine will want in the revolution; and she won't give up without a fight. My smile fades and turns into a frown. I check the clock; it's 11:00. How could I have slept in so long? The revolution is in an hour, we were supposed to meet early. And Eponine and I were _right here… _The rest of Les Amis will have seen us… I can s_ee _their smirks, especially Lesgle.

"Baiser," I groan quietly, not wanting to wake Eponine. If I leave now then hopefully Eponine won't follow. I quickly write her a note, reading:

Chère Eponine,

Je crains que la rébellion a commencé. Je suis allé au combat en elle. je t'aime ma chérie Eponine, mais je vous en prie, s'il vous plaît ne pas me suivre là-bas. Je ne peux pas vous promettre mon retour en toute sécurité, mais je peux vous promettre que je vais essayer de mon mieux pour revenir à toi, mon amour. Grantaire m'a promis qu'il va vous tenir compagnie, car je ne veux pas que vous devez être seul pendant la révolution. Encore une fois, je sais que vous voulez me suivre, mais vous ne vous mettre en danger. Priez for your Enjolras, il prie! Pour vous.

A partir de vos Enjolras.

It pains me to leave her, but I know that I have to. _If only I could say goodbye… _But I know that I cannot, she will try to come after me. I need to hurry up and get Grantaire to stay with her. I hope that last night was enough of a goodbye, even though deep down I know that it's not and never will be. I give her a quick kiss above her brow, blink back the tears and leave.

I shall miss Eponine, but I will never _not _feel this excitement at the revolution, no matter how small that feeling is. I begin to thunder down the stairs, but realise how terribly loud I must be and stop, hoping that Eponine does not wake.

"Look who's finally showed up," smirks Lesgle.

"How was your pillow last night, Lesgle?" I snap at him.

"How was _Eponine _last night?" Courfeyrac asks. Most of them all join in asking me about Eponine, I notice how Grantaire is staying silent through this. Does he love Eponine? No, I don't think so. It seems like more of a sibling kind of love between them.

I don't answer them and try not to let their comments get to me, but I can't help blushing madly.

"Shouldn't we finish planning? There is not much time," I say, changing the topic.

Combeferre scoffs but agrees with me, saying that we can finish this discussion later. _The sad thing is we probably never will… We are not likely to even live to get a chance to discuss it, Combeferre knows that._

Instead of telling him this, I just nod. "Can I go and say goodbye to Elle first? I haven't seen her in a long time," I ask.

"Enjolras—" Grantaire begins but is interrupted by Combeferre assuring me that I can. I thank him and run off to find Elle.

-Grantaire-

Enjolras wants to see Elle… we are likely to die soon, so I suppose that it's now or never. I must tell Enjolras. He won't hate me, right? If I explain everything, then maybe he won't.

I don't bother asking if I can leave, I am not polite like Apollo. I run out of the café, sprinting until I catch up to him. "Apollo!" I yell as loud as I can.

"What is it, Grantaire?" my Apollo asks, turning around with a look of excitement on his face.

"It's about Elle…" I start nervously.

"Yes?" he asks, with an excited grin, his perfect white teeth sparkling. _How can I do this? How can I take that beautiful smile away? How can I make him sad? How can I bare him to be sad at all? How can I make him upset and know that it is my fault that he is like that?_

_How can I not tell him?_

"IkilledElle," I say quickly, probably to quickly for him to understand.

"You… killed… my sister?" he asks. He understood.

I nod solemnly. "I'm sorry, Apollo."

That beautiful smile is gone. "Why?" he asks, bright blue eyes filled with concern, but I see no sadness. He seems startled, but not upset.

"She tried to kill Eponine… and you love Eponine. She would have made you sad. No one is allowed to make you sad. But I still did…."

"It's okay Taire, you didn't make me sad. You could never make me sad. Thank you for caring for Eponine, she may not be here if it wasn't for you," he replies, he's still not smiling. He brings me into an embrace, but no smiles from him. At least his brilliant blue eyes are unchanged, they still have their marvellous spark of fire.

"Thank you Apollo," I beam, it's not going unnoticed that he is now allowing me to call him Apollo. I quickly return his embrace and then turn to go back to the café.

"Taire!" Apollo shouts, stopping me from leaving.

"Yes Apollo?" I ask, grinning at him.

"Please go to Eponine now, please," he requests. I give him a sad nod and scamper back to the café.

-Eponine-

I wake up, rubbing my eyes, grinning at the memories from the night previous. I turn around to see Enjolras—but he's not there. Instead I see an empty pillow with a small note on top. _No, no he wouldn't have left. Not with no goodbye…. _He did.

I read the note aloud, I am still not completely fluent at reading and reading aloud helps me.

"Dearest Eponine,

I am afraid that the rebellion has begun. I have gone off to fight in it. I love you, my dear Eponine, but I beg you, please do not follow me there. I cannot promise you my safe return, but I can promise you that I will try my hardest to come back to you, my love. Grantaire has promised me that he will keep you company, as I do not want you to have to be alone during the revolution. Once again, I know that you want to follow me, but you will only put yourself in danger. Pray for your Enjolras, he prays for you.

From your Enjolras."

How could he have just _left?_ He told me that Grantaire will be coming to 'babysit' me, but Grantaire will let me fight. He will. He must…

As angry as I am with Enjolras, I cannot help the giddy feeling that I get when I read the parts where he says that he loves me. He loves me and I love him, so how can I leave him? I won't.

I sit down on the bed and sigh, I have to do something. I don't realise how long I'm just sitting here, thinking, until a very familiar drunk walks in, with a very stern look on his face.

"Hi Grantaire," I give him a sad smile as he walks in and I pat a space on the bed beside me, motioning for him to sit.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," he says in a mocking tone, sitting down beside me. "So, we're going off to fight, are we?"

* * *

Next chapter is the actual rebellion! You can expect a quick update for that chapter. So Grantaire and Eponine are going off to fight, will they live? Oh and please review! Sorry for being _that _person, but I won't post the chapter until I get at least _four _reviews (hundred review mark!) And to... encourage.. you to review, the 100th, 101st and 102nd reviewers can get a one-shot written about whatever characters or couple they want, you can pick the storyline or I can pick it, whatever you want. So please review? Eh sorry for babbling again, here's a cookie to make up for it. (::)


	27. Revolution!

Enjolras: Revolution time! *Does barricade boy dance*

Eponine: *Covers eyes until he stops* Finally...

Enjolras: You don't like my dance? *Sniffles*

* * *

-Enjolras-

We all walk to the area that General Lamarque's funeral is taking place, we're all smiling like fools.

Joly is marching happily, acting casual, but I see the cloth that he is carrying with him and repeatedly wiping his hands with.

Bahorel is walking clumsily, repeatedly tripping on the smallest little pebbles that no one but him would trip on. He is smiling, but whenever he trips, that smile turns into a deep frown and then he grunts in frustration.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac are both walking side by side, sharing ideas for the battle or talking about how excited they are.

Feuilly is marching proudly, carrying the flag of Poland for some unknown reason. I get that he's passionate about Poland, but really? Bringing a Polish flag to a battle for _France _truly is mad.

And the rest are mainly going unnoticed, doing the same thing as Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who only stood out because of their hand gestures and ridiculously loud voices. They can stay quiet when they need to, but I suppose that they don't feel any need to quiet now.

We arrive to the area, having followed the loud beating of the drums. We had agreed to arrive quite late, as none of us cared to hear the ruler's fake words of fondness about General Lamarque. When we arrive, we are just in time, as only about a minute after we arrive and manage to blend in with the rest of the crowd, the guards appear, carrying General Lamarque's coffin with his dead, lifeless body inside it.

"Ready?" I ask Combeferre excitedly, who nods his head enthusiastically and then passes on the message to everyone else. Quickly, we all nod our heads at each other and I yell, "Charge!" at the top of my voice. We grab our guns and charge.

-Eponine-

Grantaire is letting me. _He's letting me. _

"So," he says casually, "We're going off to fight, are we?" he says is extremely calmly and casually, but I see his devilish smirk.

I pause for a moment, trying to register what he just said. I eventually realise that it's real, I can fight. I finally nod my head frantically, "We need to hurry, it's starting!" I yell, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the bed. We hold each other's hands tightly –we both need the comfort—and together, we run to the battle that's going on.

Once we get there, I realise that I had no time to disguise myself. _What will Enjolras do? _Oh there's no time now. "Grantaire," I quietly hiss into his ear, trying to hide how nervous I am, "What will Enjolras do when he sees us? We're not disguised and there's no time to now."

He gives my hand a slight squeeze, "He won't get rid of us that easy, I won't let him."

I smile at him, "Thanks. Now, how do we get guns?"

-Enjolras-

I've shot four guards already. I feel a strange mixture of both excitement and guilt. I've heard that killing somebody haunts you for the rest of your life, luckily mine won't be very long…

I turn around and see a guard aiming his gun at Feuilly, who is proudly waving his Polish flag in the air. Without giving it a second thought, I quickly aim my gun at the guard and shoot, hitting him in the chest. He didn't shoot Feuilly; a wave of relief courses through my body. That is stopped when I see a familiar mess of curly black hair.

Grantaire.

"Grantaire!" I yell at the top of my voice, rushing over to him.

"Hi Apollo," he says quietly.

"I don't care about your excuses, Taire. Where's Eponine?" I ask nervously.

He pauses, "Here," he eventually replies.

"No," I say in a whisper, "She can't be. Taire how could you!?" I ask, punching him in the stomach with my gun.

"You can't stop her you know, she's her own person, she can do as she likes," he replies nonchalantly.

Without thinking, I punch him hard across the face. "You idiot! She could die!" I yell.

"Apo-"

"And don't fucking call me that. If she dies, it's your damn fault!" I shout and run off, frantically and desperately searching for Eponine.

I almost run on top of Courfeyrac, who is kneeling on the ground beside a dead body, crying. It's Gavroche. Guilt surges through me when I think of how young he was, he couldn't have been much older than twelve. Does Eponine know?

She must know, I look around, scanning the area to see if I can find Eponine. That's when I realise how stupid I was for not realising the small figure crying beside Courfeyrac. I would recognise that dark curly hair anywhere.

"Eponine!" I shout at the top of my voice.

She turns around, wiping her eyes and frowns at me.

* * *

Poor Grantaire, he can't do anything right. *Sigh*

Grantaire: I can!

Me: *Raises eyebrow* Oh really?

Grantaire: Yep!

Me: What then?

Grantaire: Drinking! *Pours glass of beer*

Me: *Sigh* You might just die in the next chapter then...

Grantaire: No! You want some beer then?

Me: Gimmie that *Throws beer away*

Grantaire: *Sobs* So I can live?

Me: Maybe... If anyone actually wants you to live.

Grantaire: I want me to live!

Me: Fine, you have to get at least SEVEN reviews to live! Mwa ha ha! Prepare to die, Grantaire.

Grantaire: *Quietly sobs*


	28. Losing Loved Ones

I'm so sorry it took so long! I got really bad writers block and I've been busy with Miserables High and What If? So that's really my only excuse... Remember, reviews help me speed up!

* * *

-Enjolras-

"Enjolras—" Eponine begins, but stops when I roughly grab her arm and pull her into the Café Musain's small store room.

"Eponine, I told you not to come!" I yell, uncharacteristically furious.

"I want to help you fight," she protests, being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well you can't, this is no place for you, Ponine," I say, now a lot calmer after looking into her spellbinding, glimmering brown eyes. "Go to my apartment, I'll try to get back to you," I command, cupping her cheek gently.

"What if you die?" she asks, raising her voice.

"Have you ever considered that we might actually win this?" I ask, giving her a sad, half-hearted smile. We won't win.

Eponine pulls me into a passionate kiss, murmuring, "I've just got you, I can't lose you." But she then knees me and runs off at full speed before I can stop her.

One if the first thoughts that enters my mind is that she has very bony knees. I stand there for just a moment, registering what just happened, but she is faster than me and that small moment is all that she needs.

She claims that she came here to help, but she's made it worse. Knowing that she and Grantaire are here just worries me, they could both die. I can't let Ponine die… and I will do all that I can to make sure that Grantaire gets away from these barricades alive. I have too.

-Eponine-

I can't believe Enjolras! Who does he think that he is to tell me where I can and can't go? He expects me to leave just because he asked me to. _Stupid idiot. _Old Ponine doesn't give up without a fight.

"Grantaire!" I yell, running over to the dark-haired drunk.

"Eppy…" he says, his voice sounding hoarse.

"What's wrong, Taire?" I ask, now seriously worried. Grantaire's eyes are swollen and red, like he was crying. Grantaire doesn't cry.

"Combeferre," is all that he replies with, his voice cracking mid-way through the name. I understand though.

"I'm sorry Taire," I say, trying to sound comforting. I give him a quick hug, not wanting to be caught unawares. He and Combeferre were close. "Enjolras wants me to leave. You won't let him take me, will you?" I ask nervously.

Grantaire pauses, staring at me intently as if inspecting me. Eventually he nods. "Thank you!" I shout before running off.

-Grantaire-

Combeferre is gone, that could be any of us next. I saw him die, he was shot from behind which just makes it even worse. He was shot by a coward. _If you kill a man, you owe it to him to look him in the eyes and hear his last words before he dies. _That is, unless he killed your friend. His cowardice didn't pay off, I shot the miserable git twice in the head. _He deserved it. _

I clutch my gun tighter, my handing going a sickly pale white from my tight grip on the gun.

I see Feuilly, with his self-made Polish flag and shouting, "For Poland!" I can't help but snigger at him. That is, until he is shot. Without pausing for even a second, I shoot his murdered before he can run off. He doesn't die yet, but he will and soon, he doesn't have much longer. I smile to myself when I think about his last moments being spent in pain.

-Enjolras-

The day is ending and the evening star is appearing. Five people died so far, two of them being Combeferre and Feuilly.

I choke back sobs when I remember that Combeferre was always the guide, always the wise one. Also when I think of his brilliant wise advice that I had always taken for granted. I have no idea what I will do without him, he was always one of my closest friends.

Also when I think of Feuilly and his constant ramblings about Poland that were annoying, but still nowhere near as annoying as Marius' ramblings about Cosette, even though we had always teased him and said that it was. Also when I remember that he brought a Polish flag to this, even though it has nothing at all to do with Poland. _No one but Feuilly. _

But most of all, when I think of Eponine and how she might –is most likely to—die unless she leaves.

"We need a volunteer to go to the enemy troupes and find out how they plan to attack," I announce.

An older looking man steps forward, "I will! I know their ways, I served my time in my youth," he says.

I nod, "Try to be quick… and thank you Monsieur. Good luck."

He gives me a quick nod and runs off.

Only when he leaves, do I find it suspicious. I'm just so tired and him volunteering was a huge weight off my chest. I'm sure it's fine, he seems trustworthy. I'm exhausted so I simply shrug it off.

* * *

It's late now, too late for any more attacks, so we can all finally rest. We all gather in a group around the area, even Eponine who I thought would try her hardest to avoid me. I stand up to go over to Eponine and try to make her leave, but Grantaire stands protectively in front of her, saying, "Leave her be Apollo."

I shoot him a glare, but sit back down, which makes him smirk.

* * *

I don't care anymore, I won't let Eponine stay here any longer. I walk over to Marius who has his face buried in a letter that he has now been reading for almost an hour. He said it's from Cosette. _He wants to leave._

"Marius," I say, offering a small smile and sitting down beside him.

"Enjolras," he replies quietly.

"I need you to do something for me."

His head jerks up from the letter almost immediately. "What?"

"I need you to take Eponine away."

* * *

I'm not really sure about this chapter, so is it ok? Please review!


	29. Bullets and Stupid Gunmen

Sorry for the wait, don't hate me!

* * *

-Marius-

"Take Eponine away?" I ask.

Enjolras sighs. "Yes."

"Why?"

"The same reason why you don't want Cosette here, I don't want her to die."

"I'm sorry Enjolras, I don't think I can. She's my friend…"

"If you do, then don't come back. Go to Cosette, _you're _Cosette. You can be with her, Marius."

I pause. I may die here, but if I take Eponine away I would live and be a coward. But I would also be helping them… oh and I could see Cosette again! But Eponine is my friend…

"I'll do it."

-Gavroche-

I woke up early today so I couldn't be caught unawares. I wish everyone else would realise how smart I am and would stop treating me like a baby.

"We're running low on bullets," Jean announces.

"I can help!" I exclaim. There's loads of dead bodies, they'll be sure to have bullets.

"No Gav!" I hear Eponine shout.

Too late.

I hop over to the other side of the barricade and begin to collect the bags that are loaded with bullets that people were carrying.

Four bags.

Five bags.

Six bags.

I throw them over. Lesgle gets them.

"Good, now come back Gavroche!" Courfeyrac shouts.

I ignore him.

One bag.

Two bags.

Someone shoots at me, they miss.

_They're just stupid._

Three bags.

"Gavroche!" Eponine squeals. "Come back!" her voice is hoarse. She really should calm down.

Four bags.

"Gav, come back NOW!" Courfeyrac yells.

Five bags.

_Why will no one calm down?_

Another one shoots at me. They miss.

I turn and smile at Courf and Eppy. They don't return the smile.

I throw the bags over, no one makes any effort to pick them up. Everyone is screaming my name now, Courf and Eppy are trying to climb over the barricade but are being held back.

"It's fi-" I begin, but stop when I'm shot in the arm.

_Is that the best they can do?_

I pick up a bag… and another.

Two bags.

I throw the two bags over with my good arm. They'll have enough now, I did it. I saved my friends.

"Gavroche, that's enough now. Come back!" I hear someone yell.

"Okay!" I reply, smiling broadly. My arm really does hurt though, maybe Joly can help me with it. I turn around to get back to my friends, but I hear somebody behind me loading their gun. I turn to face him. He is aiming at me.

Then it all goes black and I no longer feel hear, smell or see anything. There's nothing.

But then the black goes and I hear screaming, it's Eponine. She's screaming and sobbing. No one attempts to hold her back when she runs over to my body and picks it up. No one even tries to shoot.

But why am I looking at me body? _My dead body. _

"Are you happy?!" Eponine yells at the man who shot me "You killed an innocent little boy!" She aims at him and shoots him in the head.

I look up and I see light. I know what that means, so I try to run from it. I run for an eternity. I can't die if death can't catch me. And it can't, it's always just slightly behind me, just a whisper away.

Not even death can get Gavroche. I look behind me, there is no more light, it's above me now. It's coming down, further, further, further. I try to move my legs but I can't. They stay completely still. I try to move my arms, but I can't, they're also statue still.

The lights coming now.

Courfeyrac's angry shouts play through my mind.

Closer.

Eponine's sobbing plagues my mind.

Closer.

I notice the pain in my chest for the first time.

Closer.

I am enveloped in whiteness.

I am dead.

* * *

I chose a different sort of writing style for Gav's POV, so I'm not really sure about it. Is it alright?


	30. Thank You For Being My Cynic

-Marius-

"Eponine," I whisper softly. "I need you to come with me."

"What for Monsieur Marius?" she asks, her brown eyes staring up at me.

"Away from the barricade to where it's safe," I explain quietly.

Nothing she could do or say could possibly hurt me more than the look on her face. She looks at me as if I've just punched her in the face.

"Enjolras sent you, didn't he?" she asks, raising her voice and beginning to sound more angry than hurt.

"Yes, but Ponine-" I begin, unsuccessfully trying to calm her down.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to give me any kind of nickname, only my friends can call me Ponine and you clearly aren't my friend," she begins to roar, but her voice cracks and she sobs slightly when she says that I'm not her friend. "I suppose you never really were truly my friend."

"Eponine, of course I'm your friend, but it's for your safety!" I say, desperately trying to get her to see reason. "I can't let you die Ponine, you are one of my very best friends."

"That's all I ever was to you, wasn't I? A silly little girl who was desperately in love with you who you weren't even sure if you would consider a friend," she says.

"Eponine, you're not a silly little girl and you _are _my friend, my best friend in this whole world, I'm sorry but I just don't like you that way…" I say.

"And never could," she finishes. "It's alright, Monsieur Marius, I do not think that I really was in love with you, more of the idea of you. Of love," she laughs slightly. "And then I got over you, but I loved Enjolras. Well I at least think that I did."

I think she was about to say more, but I interrupt her. "You did, no you _do _love him and he loves you. Trust me, Eponine."

"He doesn't or he wouldn't try to get rid of me, Marius, but you are right. I love him," she sighs.

"Ponine, it's for your safety, so you don't die," I explain.

"What if he dies?" she begins to break down in sobs, not bothering to scold me for calling her Ponine.

"I can't tell you that he won't die, but I can swear to you that he'll do everything that he possibly can to get back to you," I say.

"He could come with me," she buries her face in her arms, her body violently shaking.

"So you'll come?" I ask hopefully.

"No," she replies gruffly. "Not without Enjolras."

She's not going to come unless I make her. "Eponine, you're coming," I say, grabbing her arm as gently as I can.

"Marius no!" she squeals. "Grantaire! He's taking me away, Grantaire!"

Suddenly, Grantaire comes running over to us. "Marius, what the hell are you doing?" he shouts.

"Taking her where she's safe," I reply.

Eponine exchanges a pleading look with Grantaire, she then elbows me in the ribs and runs over to Grantaire, wrapping him in a tight embrace. She gives me a smug look.

I'm about to argue with them both, when I hear nearby gunfire and loud footsteps coming our way. Grantaire and I both instinctively push Eponine behind us.

The footsteps come closer and we see that they belong to National Guardsmen. They aim their guns at us, but I quickly grab Eponine's arm and pull her away.

-Grantaire-

Marius pulls Eponine away from gunshot and I leap out of the way. Marius lets go of Eponine, who hurriedly runs over to me.

"Enjolras!" she screams. One of the Guardsmen aims his gun at her.

Eponine can't die. Enjolras would be broken without her.

He fires the gun.

I jump in front of Eponine.

I get shot in the stomach.

"Grantaire!" Eponine yells, taking my gun and shooting the Guardsmen, then kneeling down beside me, shouting for Enjolras.

In what seems like an eternity, but is probably only about a minute, Enjolras runs over to us, telling Marius to leave. He runs over to Eponine and I and kneels beside Eponine, saying, "Oh God, Grantaire."

"Hello Apollo," I whisper.

"What have you done?" he asks worriedly.

Eponine gives me a knowing look and walks off somewhere.

"Got shot," I smirk slightly. "Eponine was gonna get shot."

"But why did you save her?" he questions, his eyes never leaving my bullet wound. _He cares, my Apollo cares about me._

"For my Apollo. If she died then the marble would crack and I couldn't let that happen. When I said that I didn't mean like that, the marble can't break," I croak."

"Why would you die for Eponine and I?" he questions. My clueless little Apollo.

"For my Apollo," I answer. _I don't want to tell him._

"What do you mean?" my silly little Apollo ask. _Little he knows, little he sees._

"I love you," I murmur, looking down.

"What…?" he asks. _Silly Apollo._

"Don't make me repeat it," I say, looking up at him and blinking slightly.

"I'm sorry Taire… you know that you're my best friend, but—" he trails off, blushing deeply and seemingly not able to think of what to say.

"I know Apollo, I wouldn't have said Eponine if you loved me. I love her as a sister, but… I would still rather be with you," I say, offering him a small smile. He doesn't return any kind of smile, not even a sad one.

"I'm so sorry, Taire, if I had known…" I stare at his perfect pink lips and want nothing more than to kiss him.

Surely it would be fair to kiss him? I just died to save the woman that he loves. I didn't just die for _him, _which I came here for, I saved _Eponine._ One kiss wouldn't be cruel, right?

No, it would. It would be cruel and unfair. He loves Eponine and the only person who he should be kissing should be Eponine.

"It doesn't matter, Apollo, there's worse fates," I say eventually, sniggering slightly.

"Than dying?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Unrequited love. The dying isn't your fault, it's mine and that bastard who shot me," I reply.

The bullet wound feel worse and I know that I will die soon. "Thank you for being my Apollo," I whisper.

"Thank you for being my cynic," he replies, finally offering me a sad smile. "I love you, Taire."

I grin from ear to ear. I don't care about how he loves me, all I care about is that he _does _love me.

Then it goes black.

* * *

Don't kill me! Just one or two more chapters left now, I'm gonna really miss this story! :(


	31. The End

Last chapter :( This story was really fun to write so thank you for all of your support, it really means a lot!

* * *

~Enjolras~

"You aren't getting rid of me you know," Eponine tells me when we wake up. And I know she's right. I'm not getting rid or her. I feel awful about this… but I don't want to. I don't want her to leave, not ever. I want her to stay with me, by my side. Where she belongs.

"I know," I reply.

She turns her head to face me, her long brunette hair is now fallen out of the cap and is a mess of brown tangles. I love it that way, it's more… Eponine. "I can stay?" she asks excitedly. It's more of a statement the way she says it, but her chocolate brown eyes are filled with question… and fear. Well, they're actually filled with almost every emotion I can possibly think of at the moment.

"You said yourself that I'm not getting rid of you, so don't you know the answer to that question?" I ask with a slight smirk. She answers me with a kiss. It isn't a normal kill, it's speaking for us telling the other all of the things that we long to tell them but can't. It's desperate and pleading filled with apology, guilt, forgiveness, regret, desire and longing. It's saying so much. …There's so much that has to be said.

Eventually we stop, when we know that we both desperately need air.

I'm still filled with guilt, Eponine could die because of me. Grantaire already did. What really hurts me about Grantaire's death is that he loved me all along and I've never even noticed. _I'm Marius. _If I do live through this, I don't know how I'll make it through the rest of life. I would probably wake up screaming every night after only a short while of dreams that were plagued by nightmares… nightmares about my friends. Oh yes, I killed them too. I might as well have been the one to shoot them. Almost everyone is dead already and the rest on our side and the rest of us will undoubtedly die today. I know that today will be the day that the fighting ends. The day that we will lose.

I didn't think we would win, nor did I even have the slightest hope that we would win, but I did think that some of the people would rise. Just some, but they would make a huge difference and we would have went down, but we would have went down valiantly instead of hopelessly . we could have stirred something, this could have been the beginning of another French Revolution.

I run a hand through my blonde curls like I always do when I'm stressed. We can't all die. We are young and have full lives ahead of us, our sacrifices wouldn't make any sort of difference, it wouldn't help anyone. So we are going to get out. "Eponine, wait here," I command, "we're going to get out of here and I need to find everybody else."

"Then let me help, Enjy. Please?" she asks, her sparkling brown eyes gazing pleadingly at me.

"Fine," I groan, "but you're staying with me."

~Eponine~

After Enjolras rounds up the few survivors that are remaining and gives them all an apologetic speech, everybody gets into groups of free to search for a way out without the enemies spotting us. Enjolras and I are with one of the two people who volunteered to join us. He's one of the poor and he looks about my age.

Nobody could find Marius, but we all just assumed that he left to go to his lark.

The man doesn't talk at all, he watches a lot though. I feel like he's inspecting me. It's terribly creepy.

I see a particularly bright light and I squint my eyes at first, but then I grow excited at the thought of getting out. I lean down to get a better look, but then I'm getting pushed away. I hear gunfire and then feel myself falling to the ground with a slight thud.

"You're welcome," the man says, offering me his hand to help me up. That's the first thing I've heard him say.

"Thank you," I say. "What's your name?" I ask after a slight pause.

He raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head, chuckling, before he eventually replies with "Matul."

I nod and offer him a small smile. I look over at Enjolras, who's glaring at Matul and I can't help but to laugh. I know how very wrong it is to laugh now in these circumstances, yet I can't stop. I don't know exactly what I'm laughing at, but I'm glad that I'm laughing; that I can still laugh. There's been so much stress and grief here and laughing just… helps for some reason.

Enjolras gives me an odd look but then shakes his head at me and begins to laugh as well. Matul looks at us both, giving us very disapproving looks. He doesn't laugh, not even a small smile.

Eventually he speaks up. "Shut up you idiots, do you want to get us caught?" he asks angrily.

"Sorry," I reply quietly, looking down at my feet like I used to when my maman would scold me. Enjolras doesn't reply to Matul, but puts his arm around me comfortingly as we walk.

Suddenly, there's a noise and to our dread, the three of us realize how terribly right Matul was. A group of five of the enemy come running towards us at full speed, their guns raised.

Matul grabs my arm and pulls me away to a corner and curses when he can't get Enjolras too. He puts a finger to his mouth, signalling for me to be quiet, as they think that it's only Enjolras.

They immediately know who Enjolras fights with. "You can surrender now, or you can die," one says and the five of them push Enjolras against a wall. I let out a tiny squeak, which thankfully isn't heard.

I know what's coming.

"I'll never surrender to you," Enjolras says and spits in the face of one of them, which earns him a rough kick, sending him to the ground.

"Then you die," another one says, smiling broadly to show his yellow teeth. He raises his gun.

"No!" I screech, running over to them before Matul can stop me. I see the dirty rat running away.

"We don't have to kill any women," one says when he sees me.

"Jus get er way den," another one says. This one is holding his hand to his mouth as if he's injured. That's probably why he talks funny.

"No," I say, boldly facing them.

"Fine," another says, "then you die with him." he pushes me to the wall beside Enjolras, who is now standing up.

"No Eponine, please go," Enjolras begs, sobbing. Enjolras never cries.

"No Enjolras, not without you. I'm sorry," I say. My voice cracks when I say that I'm sorry, because there's so much for me to be sorry for and I don't say it to Enjolras enough.

"Ponine please," he begs, grabbing me and pulling me into the tightest hug that he can muster. I shake my head against his stomach.

I hear one of the men loading his gun and I let out a small whimper, clinging tighter to Enjolras.

Enjolras rubs my back soothingly. I don't look at the men who are about to kill us, I look at Enjolras, who is being brave and staring at them defyingly. As one last act of defiance, Enjolras rips some cloth from his bright red jacket and waves it in the air. The flag of our revolution. The last thing I see before the gunshots is the look of boldness on Enjolras' face. Then there's the gunshots. Then nothing. It ends, but I'm with Enjolras, so I don't care.

* * *

I'm really gonna miss writing this story! I might write an epilogue (I have a new idea for it) so review if you want me to! Please, please, please review since it's the last chapter.


End file.
